


Serre-livres

by UndergroundWall



Category: Simon & Garfunkel
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: You can read this story in English:"Bookends"Recueil de certains OS très courts que j'ai pu écrire pour la communauté livejournal Goovythinggoin.





	1. So Long, Frank Lloyd Wright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tous mes textes S&G sont dédiés aux Citizens for Boysenberry Jam.  
> [Post d'origine](https://goovythinggoin.livejournal.com/132307.html)  
>  **Author:** UndergroundWall [lulu_joy]  
>  **Pairing:** Paul/Art  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Summary:** Artie rentre du Mexique. Paul a une chanson à lui faire enregistrer.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Les véritables Simon et Garfunkel sont vieux, pas encore à 100% à la retraite, ne se parlent plus depuis des siècles et n'ont aucun rapport avec les deux protagonistes de cette histoire. Promis.

"Bon, puisque tu es revenu... Si tu le veux bien, j'ai une chanson pour toi."  
Ce n'est pas ce à quoi Art s'attendait. Il revenait pour la première fois depuis deux mois à New York, et il croyait retrouver un Paul furieux. Surtout après la scène de la dernière fois.

L'album prenait du retard. C'était probablement de sa faute. Alors Paul avait dû se tempérer et travailler avec acharnement pour qu'ils puissent enregistrer dès qu'il rentrait du Mexique.  
"Merci... allons-y dans ce cas."  
Paul se retourna vers lui. "Ne me remercie pas trop vite, tu ne vas pas l'aimer."

Art pris mal la remarque et du se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas répondre. C'est vrais que ces derniers temps, il avait pas mal de chose à redire sur ce que Paul composait. Ils s'étaient disputés à propos de The Only Living Boy in New York la dernière fois, et Art n'avait enregistré les chœurs qu'à contre-cœur.

Il pris en main la partition que Paul lui tendait, et commença à la déchiffrer. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, il s'agrippait de plus en plus à la feuille, et il tremblait de plus en plus.  
"Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prends? Ce n'est pas une chanson que je peux chanter.  
-Les accords sont prévus pour ta voix.  
-Ce n'est pas la question! je ne peux pas chanter une chanson qui m'est adressée personnellement."  
Maintenant qu'il avait dit le fond de sa pensée, la tension retombait peut à peut.  
"N'importe qui nous connaissant un minimum comprendra que c'est un message de toi à moi. Tu me jettes. je pensais que tu avais réfléchis depuis la dernière fois.

-Oh que oui, j'ai réfléchis!" éclata soudainement le plus petit. "J'ai réfléchis, en me disant que l'on continuait comme avant. Et tu ne revenais pas. Et plus j'y repensais, plus je me disais..." il soupira. "Que je t'avais déjà perdu."

Art déposa la partition. "Alors pourquoi me demandes-tu de dire adieu à moi-même? pourquoi ne chantes-tu pas cela toi-même?"  
Paul repris la feuille et la contempla quelques instants.  
"Ces mots sont si dur. Je pourrais me briser en les chantants. Ils deviendraient réels, et je devrais te dire adieu pour de vrais."  
Artie se retourna. "C'est réel, Paul. Nous ne chanterons plus ensemble après cet album. Nous ne supportons plus la présence l'un de l'autre. Prépare-toi à enregistrer, je ne la chanterais pas une deuxième fois."

Paul se précipita sur les appareils. Aucun ingénieur du son n'était présent aussi tard, mais heureusement, il savait les utiliser.  
Le plus grand se plaça devant le micro, et Paul lança la musique dans le casque qui reposait sur ses cheveux frisés.

Les premières notes montèrent. C'était encore plus beau que d'habitude. Paul songea que quelque chose avait changé, car il n'avait jamais entendu la voix de son ami aussi suave, même lorsqu'ils passaient leurs nuits ensemble, entre deux de ses histoires d'amour.  
L'éloignement d'Artie lui avait permis de rencontrer une femme bien, avec qui il comptait faire sa vie. Oh, elle avait bien compris, et c'est pour ça qu'elle encourageait Paul à se lancer dans une carrière solo et à s'éloigner de l'autre chanteur. Mais avant, il voulait offrir à Art son cadeau d'adieu. Les plus belles chansons pour la plus belle des voix. The Bridge était le pinacle de leur relation, le diamant posé sur leurs talents fondus en un seul talent.

Art n'avait pas supporté qu'il se marie, alors qu'il avait toujours accepté de partager Paul avec les femmes. Ils s'étaient éloignés encore plus. Et c'est ainsi que se brisent les amours de jeunesse.

Et le voici face à lui, provoquant, le tentant une dernière fois. Chantant ces mots d'adieux en le regardant dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait détourner les yeux. Il ajouta sa propre voix, et elle lui semblait pleine d'amertume.

Art termina seul la chanson. Lorsque les dernières notes se turent, Paul savait que son ami aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi, de lui faire l'amour là, dans le studio d'enregistrement, de quitter sa femme, de partir avec lui sur Mars, il l'aurait fait immédiatement.  
Mais Art ne demanda rien. Il reposa le casque calmement et sortit tout aussi calmement du studio. C'était fini.  
_A bientôt, architecte de ma jeunesse._


	2. Charts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tous mes textes S&G sont dédiés aux Citizens for Boysenberry Jam.  
> [Post d'origine](https://goovythinggoin.livejournal.com/132357.html)  
>  **Author:** UndergroundWall  
>  **Pairing:** Paul/Art  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Summary:** Ce soir, ils écoutent la radio.  
>  **Disclaimer:** **Disclaimer:** Les véritables Simon et Garfunkel sont vieux, pas encore à 100% à la retraite, ne se parlent plus depuis 10 ans et n'ont aucun rapport avec les deux protagonistes de cette histoire. Promis.

Les lèvres de Paul furent soudainement vides. On lui avait pris sa cigarette (ou tout autre substance que ce soit, en tout cas c'était à rouler et à fumer).

Il ouvrit les yeux. Peut-être que Art avait cru qu'il s'était endormis et que pour ça, il avait préféré le prévenir de tout risque de se brûler. Mais son ami n'avait rien éteint du tout, et c'est lui qui tirait quelques bouffées, l'air plutôt content.

"Hey... Rends-moi ma cigarette.

-Attends, écoute."

La chanson se finissait. Ils écoutaient une émission qui annonçait les plus grosses ventes de la semaine. Peut-être qu'il s'était malgré tout endormis là, au volant de sa voiture garée dans un coin de rue de New York, car il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendu le début de la chanson.

"Et c'était le numéro 2 de notre top 50... Avec une belle avancée cette semaine!" crachotait les hauts-parleurs. "Mais c'est maintenant la grosse surprise... Une montée fulgurante dans les charts avec ce duo dont personne n'attendait rien: The Sound of Silence, de Simon and Garfunkel!"

Les premières notes de guitare électrique montèrent. L'amertume de Paul s'était atténuée à ce propos, faisant place à une grande lassitude. On venait justement de leur demander un nouvel album, à enregistrer le plus vite possible, pour surfer sur le succès de leur chanson tronquée.

Le producteur lui avait dit qu'ils pouvaient bien réenregistrer une partie du Songbook. Paul avait sauté sur l'occasion. Promis, le prochain album sera plus aboutis.

La chanson suivait son court, et demain, ils feraient encore plus de vente, c'est évident. Sur les dernières notes, Art rompis le silence.

"Je suis sûr que ces deux petits malins doivent passer un bon moment, avec leur chanson au top..."

Paul se flanqua à rire, d'abord par étonnement de la réflexion décalée de son ami, qui avait été assénée de la manière la plus sérieuse du monde, puis par bon cœur.

"Ahaha... C'est certain, ils doivent être en train de fêter ça en buvant du champagne et en draguant des filles. Hey, salut les filles, moi c'est Simon, vous savez, de Simon and Garfunkel?"

Le rire léger de son ami vint rejoindre le sien. Si un passant s'était aventuré dans cette rue si tard, ils auraient pu voir deux jeunes hommes pris d'un fou-rire dans une voiture à l'arrêt.

Quand ils se furent calmer, Art pris la main de Paul. "Ce n'est pas trop tard pour fêter ça. On n'a qu'à rouler jusqu'à Broadway...

-Je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs que dans cette voiture avec toi."

C'était vrais, et Paul se surprenait lui-même à l'avouer avec tant de légèreté. Il pris à son tour la main de son ami. Ses yeux bleu brillaient à la lueur des réverbères, et, pour cacher son trouble, Paul relâcha son étreinte et repris une cigarette.


	3. Pencil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tous mes textes S&G sont dédiés aux Citizens for Boysenberry Jam.  
> [Post d'origine](https://goovythinggoin.livejournal.com/134893.html)  
>  **Author:** UndergroundWall  
>  **Pairing:** Paul/Art  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Summary:** Art dessine. Inspiré par une phrase de Sarah: "Ton crayon deviens presque la prolongation d'une caresse".  
>  **Disclaimer:** Les véritables Simon et Garfunkel sont vieux, pas encore à 100% à la retraite, ne se parlent plus depuis des siècles et n'ont aucun rapport avec les deux protagonistes de cette histoire. Promis.

Je mordille le bout de mon crayon. C'est de l'imitation pure, car c'est une habitude que Paul a lorsqu'il travaille sur un texte.  
On ne peut pas vivre aussi longtemps côte à côte sans finir par se ressembler un peu, même si nous sommes aussi différents que le jour et la nuit.  
Le soleil n'est qu'une étoile de plus, plus proche et plus brillante, certes, mais c'est toujours une étoile.  
Paul brille. Il est plus proche des gens, il réchauffe le monde par son talent. Je suis plus discret, mais je brille quand même.  
Certains jours, quand ça ne va pas, je refuse de me comparer à une étoile. Je me vois plutôt comme la lune, ne brillant que par la lumière de Paul.

Aujourd'hui, ça va. Nous mordillons tous les deux nos crayons. Il écris, je calcule. Mon élève particulier m'a rendu une feuille d’exercices vraiment mauvais, et je prépare des explications pour le prochain cours.  
Kathy est chez ses parents. Je sais qu'ils se sont encore disputé hier. Alors, égoïstement, aujourd'hui, tout va bien pour moi.  
J'adore Kathy. Paul mérite d'avoir une petite amie aussi géniale. Mes sentiments sont juste mesquins. Mais aujourd'hui, je l'ai tout pour moi.  
Demain, je me détesterais. Tant pis.

Mon esprit divague loin, très loin des paraboles et des cosinus. Mon crayon dérive dans la même direction, esquissant, ici, le trait d'un sourcil, ou là, la courbure d'un menton.  
Paul apparaît sous mes doigts. Son image est fidèle à ce que je vois, à un détail prêt.  
Le Paul de graphite et de papier souris. C'est un sourire qu'il ne m'adresse qu'à moi. Pendant un cours instant, je le possède, et mon crayon devient presque la prolongation d'une caresse.  
Ridicule. Je ne pourrais jamais réellement le caresser.  
D'un geste agacé, je chiffonne la feuille et j'envoie la boule de papier dans la corbeille. Cela le distrait quelques instants, puis il se replonge dans son texte.

Il me semble encore plus lointain qu'avant.


	4. Negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tous mes textes S&G sont dédiés aux Citizens for Boysenberry Jam.  
> [Post d'origine](https://goovythinggoin.livejournal.com/134893.html)  
>  **Author:** UndergroundWall  
>  **Pairing:** Paul/Art  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Summary:** Ils ne s'entendent plus. Parfois, ils s'écoutent, à la limite.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Les véritables Simon et Garfunkel sont vieux, pas encore à 100% à la retraite, ne se parlent plus depuis des siècles et n'ont aucun rapport avec les deux protagonistes de cette histoire. Promis.

"Pitoyable."  
Il a asséné ce petit mot en claquant les feuilles de papier sur la table devant lui. Je sursaute, surpris. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées jusque là.  
  
"Je te demande pardon?  
-Ces textes, là. Qui a osé commettre de telles horreurs dégoulinantes?"  
Je sens mes joues rougir violemment. Calme-toi, Art. Tu n'as plus 20 ans, vous n'êtes plus un duo, il n'a rien à t'imposer.  
"Ce ne sont pas tes oignons.  
-A Heart in New York est sauvable. A la limite, In Cars. Tu peux chanter celle-là au concert, si tu veux.  
-J'ai besoin de ton autorisation?  
-Oui.  
-Dans ce cas, demande-moi l'autorisation pour Kodachrome. Ou 50 ways. Ou The late great..."  
Il a ce petit sourire que je déteste et que j'adore à la fois. "Ose dire que l'une d'elle est mauvaise.  
-Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Mais c'est déséquilibré. Nous avons nos chansons ensemble, tu as plusieurs solo, et moi, un seul."  
  
Cette fois-ci, Paul ne souris plus. Il a le regard sur le côté, ce regard qu'il a lorsqu'il réfléchit.  
  
"En fait, je voulais te demander... De chanter avec moi sur certaines chansons."  
Oh, le fourbe. Ces chansons sont géniales, et bien entendu, j'adorerais, mais... C'est une question de fierté.  
"Ah oui? Par exemple?" Non, ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu de répondre. Je devais refuser catégoriquement.  
"Je pensais à Me and Julio, d'office.  
-Hum.  
-En souvenir du bon vieux temps."  
Je rougis à nouveau. Ce n'est pas de colère.  
  
"D'accord." Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepte si facilement. Attends, imbécile, pose une condition. "Mais seulement si tu chante sur l'une de mes chansons, sur le prochain album.  
-In cars?  
-Comment as-tu deviné?  
-Je suis à peu près certain que tu l'as écris, ou du moins soufflé certaines phrases à l'un de tes écrivaillons."  
Touché. Il n'a pas fini, mais détourne le regard pour continuer sa phrase.  
"Tout était vrais... Comme tu le dis si bien.  
-Tout est toujours vrais pour moi, Paul."  
Il ferme les yeux. Tout son corps est tendu vers moi, comme s'il hésitait.  
"Je sais." Il dépose un bref baiser sur mes lèvres. "Mais je ne peux rien t'offrir. C'est pour ça que j'évite de te voir, en général.  
-La culpabilité?  
-Le désir. Je n'ai pas le droit."  
  
Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation tant de fois. Je sais exactement que faire pour que ça tourne, même très légèrement, à mon avantage.  
"Je ne te demande rien de plus."  
  
Et je lui tend la main. Il la prends avec douceur et y dépose ses lèvres.  
J'ai gagné une nuit de plus. Un peu plus de Paul dans ma vie. A ce stade, un peu plus, c'est déjà tant.


	5. Enfin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tous mes textes S&G sont dédiés aux Citizens for Boysenberry Jam.  
> [Post d'origine](https://goovythinggoin.livejournal.com/133906.html)  
>  **Author:** UndergroundWall  
>  **Pairing:** Paul/Art  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Summary:** Il y a des soirs de travail, il y a des matins de tendresse.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Les véritables Simon et Garfunkel sont vieux, pas encore à 100% à la retraite, ne se parlent plus depuis des siècles et n'ont aucun rapport avec les deux protagonistes de cette histoire. Promis.

Je regarde par la fenêtre. Plus bas, dans la rue, il y a des gens qui passent, des voitures qui s'arrêtent au feu rouge, des marchands qui étalent leurs légumes. Rien de plus que la monotonie habituelle de cette rue, en fait.  
Puis, traversant le monde, une lumière. Elle est incarnée dans un grand garçon aux cheveux blonds et bouclés. Je sais qu'il vient chez moi. Tout semble beaucoup moins monotone.  
Il a un sourire à damner les cieux. Il regarde vers eux, mais c'est mon regard qu'il accroche. Je lui fait un petit signe, comme pour lui dire "Attends, je viens t'ouvrir".  
Son sourire est encore plus large. Ses yeux débordent de joie.  
  
"Hey, je suis content de te voir.  
-Paul!"  
En un instant, je suis dans ses bras. Toute la joie, la bonté, l'honnêteté et la tendresse qu'il a pour moi, il parvient à me les communiquer dans cette étreinte. Mes épaules se détendent. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elles étaient tendues.  
Lorsque nous nous séparons, je referme la porte derrière lui et nous marchons ensemble vers le salon.  
"Tu voulais me voir?"  
  
Il marche à reculons dans le couloir. Je veille à ce qu'il n'achoppe pas, mais il est très agile.  
"Oui... Je nous ai écris une nouvelle chanson." Son sourire est communicatif, et il vient se peindre sur mon visage également. "J'espère que tu vas l'aimer.  
-Alors, vas-y, joue-la moi!"  
  
Art s'assieds dans le grand sofa. Il étale ses longue jambe et s'appuie contre l'accoudoir, prêt à m'écouter. Je saisis ma guitare et lui chantonne une chanson rythmée, très courte mais, je pense, mignonne.  
"Feelin' groovy. J'aime bien.  
-En fait, elle s'appelle 'la chanson du pont de la 59ème rue'.  
-Je n'aurais pas pu deviner." Il rigole doucement. "Tu vas me l'apprendre? J'entends déjà comment elle pourrait donner."  
Je n'en attends pas moins de lui.  
  
On passe une partie de l'après-midi à s'harmoniser. Vers 17h, nous sortons boire un verre en terrasse avant de rentrer pour une nouvelle session de répétition - aussi bien des nouvelles que des anciennes chansons.  
Il finit par s'endormir au creux de mon lit. Je ne veux pas l'en déloger.  
  
Lorsque nous nous réveillons ensemble, au petit matin, j'admire une possibilité que mon esprit n'avait jamais fait qu'effleurer. Dans un autre monde, dans un autre temps, le fait que je l'aime ne serait pas un problème. Mon désir pour lui ne serait pas pointé du doigt. Je pourrais me réveiller chaque matin à ses côtés, et cela ne dérangerait personne.  
  
Je sais très bien que c'est ce que Art veut aussi. Le regard qu'il me lance parfois me le laisse apercevoir, mais lui non plus n'oseras jamais rien. J'en viendrais presque à le détester, à haïr sa présence qui me fait tant de bien et me torture à la fois.  
Il est là, à s'étirer comme un chat, dans mes draps blanc. Il va laisser un cheveux blond frisé sur l'oreiller, et je respirerais son odeur pendant des jours.  
  
Enfin, les mots qui restaient coincés au fond de ma gorge finissent par sortir.  
"Tu veux... du café?"  
Un bâillement. "Hum, oui."  
Tout pour quitter le lit au plus vite. Je bondit hors de la chambre et vais lancer la cafetière. Pendant que le café passe, je tente de me calmer. J'attends qu'il sorte de la chambre. Deux tasses nous attendent sur le plan de travail.  
Je sers le café, avec un peu de lait pour moi, noir pour lui. Je connais ses goûts. S'il le voulait bien, si l'univers le voulait bien, je connaîtrais tout de lui.  
  
Comme il ne vient pas, je prends les deux tasses dans chaque main - ah, c'est chaud! - et je vais les porter dans la chambre. Il ne s'est pas rendormis, il lit un magazine, tranquillement.  
Attendez un peu. Je ne laisse pas de magazine dans ma chambre? A moins que...  
  
J'en renverse presque le café. Il a trouvé ma collection de Bizarre (note de l'auteur: il s'agit d'un magazine de bondage des années 40-50, aux dessins particulièrement raffinés. Allez voir, c'est beau même lorsqu'on est pas spécialement attiré par la chose)! Je les ai acheté chez un bouquiniste. Depuis que j'en avais lu un, tout jeune (il devait appartenir à mon père, je suppose), j'étais fasciné par ce magazine. Ils étaient difficiles à trouvés, plus édités depuis près de vingt ans et souvent censurés ou abîmé.  
  
"Euh... Art?  
-Ça alors. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Je veux des chaussures pareilles."  
Je n'ose même pas voir de quoi il parle. Connaissant les talents de dessinateurs de John Willie et le genre de chaussure qu'il pouvait dessiner, cela devait d'office être gênant.  
"Ou as-tu trouver ça, Paul? Il y a des photos de Bettie Page que je n'avais jamais vu.  
-Grumbl... occasions. Seconde main.  
-Vu la date, je me doute. J'adore."  
Il lisait avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Il était sérieux. Je décide de l'être aussi.  
"Quelles chaussures, au fait?"  
  
Il ouvre les pages du magazine devant moi. Des ballet boots, évidemment. Je déglutit. Moi aussi, j'adore ces chaussures. Un instant, j'imagine Art les porter, grandissant encore plus, ses mouvements toujours si assuré se faisant maladroits...  
S'il trébuchait, je pourrais le rattraper.  
  
"Est-ce que ça s'achète quelque part?  
-Je suppose qu'il faut les faire faire sur mesure. Je ne sais pas, en fait." Puis, je souris et je demande, un peu par bravade: "Et tu en ferais quoi? Laquelle de tes petites amies accepterait de les porter?  
-Ce serait plutôt pour moi." Il rigole et se cache derrière le magazine. Je ne vois que ses cheveux bouclés en dépasser. "Ou pour toi. Tu pourrais presque atteindre ma taille, avec ça."  
Mon visage doit s'être coloré d'un rouge très profond. Comme il ose retirer le magazine de devant son visage, je vois que le sien est aussi écarlate que le mien. Nos regards se croisent, il devient plus pâle et prends un air contrarié.  
  
"Pardon. Je plaisantais.  
-... D'accord."  
Je dois avoir l'air déçus. Il me regarde, tente de comprendre.  
"Paul..."  
  
Il faut que l'un de nous deux... ose quelque chose. Il faut que j'essaie. Mais au moment de me jeter à l'eau, j'ai si peur.  
S'il me rejette, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Si le monde nous condamne... Si mes parents l'apprennent...  
S'il m'aime, je pourrais faire face à cela, je crois.  
Art a presque fini son café. Il n'attends plus de réponse de ma part, dépose sa tasse, le magazine qu'il consultait, et s'apprête à sortir du lit.  
  
Il est à peine debout que je traverse le lit pour me rapprocher. Dans la précipitation, je chute juste aux pieds de mon ami. Levant les yeux vers lui, je suis pris de vertige - il est si grand. Il me domine entièrement.  
  
"Paul, ça va?" Et il se penche vers moi, tendant les mains pour me relever. Je saisis ses mains, mais j'y reste accroché. Je ne quitte pas le sol.  
"Art, s'il te plait..." Il déglutit. Je pense qu'il craint ce qui est en train de se passer, même s'il le souhaitait au plus profond de lui. "Artie. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?  
-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?" Il a parlé trop vite. Il veut éviter la conversation.  
"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour t'appartenir?"  
  
C'est lui qui se met à ma hauteur. "Je ne veux pas que tu m'appartiennes, Paul. Tu es toi, et tu es libre.  
-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu m'aimes? Pour qu'on ose... être..."  
Mais mon cœur a déjà envahis ma gorge. Il m'empêche de parler, et les larmes montent à mes yeux. Je me prostre encore plus, me rabaissant plus bas, totalement sur le sol. Est-ce que tu vas comprendre, Artie? Je suis déjà à toi. Je m'abandonnerais totalement, si tu le veux.  
Il s'est relevé, et je n'ose pas lever les yeux. J'entends ses pas qui s'éloignent. Il va partir. Je n'ai pas la force de lui courir après. J'ai vraiment tout gâché.  
  
Pourtant, ses pas qui s'éloignaient dans le couloir semblent tout à coup se rapprocher à nouveau. Il revient presque en courant. Je le vois fondre sur moi. En un instant, je suis soulevé sur le lit, plaqué sur le ventre, et mes bras attachés dans le dos, et mes jambes entravées, le tout avec du scotch.  
  
En temps normal, Art n'aurait pas eu la force de rivaliser avec moi, mais je me suis abandonné. Ok, si c'est ça que tu veux, prends, je te le donne.  
Il se fige. Quoi? J'ai parlé tout haut. Je sens un poids juste à côté de moi sur le matelas, et je tourne la tête de côté. Il est couché parallèlement à moi, sur le dos. Il se cache le visage entre les mains.  
  
"Art...  
-Ce n'est pas juste.  
-Tout ce que tu veux, Artie.  
-Non. Je veux aussi savoir ce que toi, tu veux. Car..." mais il sanglote. Il s'est laissé débordé par son propre désir et en ressent le contrecoup. "Car ce que tu veux est aussi important que ce que moi, je veux. Et si nous voulons la même chose, ce sera..." Il soupire et termine dans un souffle: "Magique."  
  
Maintenant, je tremble autant que sa voix. "Alors voyons ça ensemble, d'accord?"  
Aussi délicatement qu'il a fait preuve de rudesse il y a quelques minutes, Art me détache. Me voilà libre de mes mouvements, et la première chose que je fais, c'est lui caresser le visage. Ses yeux restent ouverts comme s'il ne voulait en perdre aucune miette, pourtant, c'est moi qu'il fixe.  
  
"Tu me regardes.  
-Tu es mon univers entier. Il n'y a que toi, Paul."  
  
Je sais à l'instant même que nous voulons la même chose. Il mordille sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui me fait craquer. Nous avançons tous les deux en même temps à travers l'espace qui nous sépare, et nos lèvres se joignent finalement.  
Voilà, c'est exactement là ou je dois être.  
Ses lèvres sont aussi douce que ce que j'avais imaginé. De son côté, il n'a pas non plus l'air déçus, et je peux sentir son sourire sur mes propres lèvres.  
  
Et son rire au fond de la gorge. Un rire de joie pure, qui me traverse également.  
Ses mains sont déjà au plus près de ma peau. Il se débarrasse de mes vêtements avec tant de facilité alors que moi je tremble lorsque je veux défaire sa chemise. Il m'aide avec les boutons, et nos deux peaux ne font plus qu'une.  
  
Cela fait des années que j'attends cela. Juste lui et moi, un lit, c'est tout. Et si quelqu'un à quelque chose à y redire, tant pis.  
Il me chuchote quelque chose. Je ne comprends pas.  
"Quoi?  
-Je n'ai pas envie d'aller trop vite." Il fourre son visage dans mon cou. "Tu es si beau."  
L'émotion le submerge au point que je sens ses larmes tomber sur mon corps. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux. "Je te fais confiance.  
-Je t'aime."  
  
Il en fallait, du courage, pour dire ça. Le premier pas est le mien, je lui ai offert mon corps, mais lui, c'est son cœur qu'il m'offre. Il ajoute, très doucement: "Tu n'as besoin de rien faire pour que je t'aime. Je t'aime sans aucune condition.  
-Je t'aime aussi. Et je veux faire tant de chose avec toi." Des baisers dans ses cheveux, dans sa nuque. Son odeur, j'en mourrais.  
  
"Dis-moi."  
  
Je ne lui dis rien, je lui tends juste mes poignets joints. Il comprends aussitôt et reprends le scotch. J'aime être attaché, et j'ai essayé de me retrouver dans cette position avec toutes les filles que j'ai connus (on trouve son bonheur ou l'on peut...), mais sans succès. Ça ne leur plaisait pas vraiment.  
Il serre bien. Je ne lui dirait pas, sauf si c'est vraiment trop douloureux, ou trop dangereux. Il s'en rendrait compte, en plus.  
Je réclame ses baisers, pour me rassurer, pour m'assurer de sa tendresse. Par rapport à tout à l'heure, ses mouvements sont plus sauvages, des lèvres plus affamées.  
  
Mes mains sont jointes comme en prière, devant moi, et il n'a besoin que d'une légère impulsion pour me faire basculer sur le dos. Il est au dessus de moi, et je me sens entièrement soumis. Je veux qu'il me désire, et ressentir aussi fort son envie est enivrant.  
J'écarte les jambes. Il y voit une invitation, et pose ses doigts sur mes lèvres. Aucun de nous deux ne rompt le silence, et ma langue lèche son index, puis les autres doigts. Lorsqu'ils sont bien humide, il entame la préparation.  
  
Evidemment j'avais déjà essayé. Mais être attaché, ne pouvoir rien faire, être totalement à sa merci, ça, c'est très différent. J'ai plutôt tendance à dominer dans les relations, lorsque l'on travaille, j'impose souvent ma volontés. M’abandonner m'apporte une détente inexplicable. Soudain, je n'ai plus besoin de tout contrôler. Art prends les rennes, et je me laisse guider.  
Il faut beaucoup de confiance pour atteindre cet état.  
  
Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de gémir, mais je serre les lèvres pour que ça ne s'entende pas trop. Ça le fait rire. Ce n'est pas une moquerie, juste son rire doux et sincère, le rire de bonheur qui lui est propre.  
"Artie..."  
Je n'en peu plus. Lorsque je prononce son prénom, il retire ses doigts aussitôt, et prends mes cuisses entre ses mains avant de me soulever légèrement du lit. Je retiens ma respiration, et il fait de même.  
Je suis certain que si l'on vérifiait, nos battements de cœurs serait synchronisés.  
  
Une douleur intense m'arrache un cri. Il se fige.  
  
"P... Pardon! Paul? Paul?  
-Ça va..." Je respire à nouveau. "Encore. S'il te plait.  
-Mais tu souffres..."  
Je voudrais lui hurler dessus, lui dire de ne pas me lâcher, mais il repose mes jambes sur le matelas, et mon corps n'a plus aucune forces.  
  
"Pitié... Essaye encore.  
-Je... je..." bégaye-t-il. "Alors seulement si tu n'es pas attaché. Pour que tu puisses me repousser si ça ne va pas."  
Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps. Je sais qu'il a besoin d'être rassuré, et que ce genre de chose peuvent se faire plus tard. On a encore tant à découvrir l'un de l'autre.  
"Ok, tu peux couper le scotch."  
  
Sa main tremble en tenant les ciseaux. Lorsque mes mains sont libre, je saisis les siennes et les embrasses, l'une après l'autre. "Fais-moi confiance."  
Il hoche la tête, et nous reprenons cette position. Grâce à mes bras libérés, je me cambre un peu plus, ce qui m'évite un peu de douleur, et je fais attention à m’empêcher de crier à nouveau.  
  
Le plaisir qui suit est presque plus intense que la douleur. Presque. Mais la respiration de Art dans mon cou, la chaleur de sa peau, tout son corps qui se meut sur moi et en moi compensent de manière spectaculaire cette petite différence.  
Oui, c'est magique, et le plaisir gagne de plus en plus de terrain. Je m'autorise à desserrer les lèvres, et ce sont des cris de plaisir qui en sortent, cette fois-ci.  
  
Je suis en train de mourir. C'est l'impression que ça me donne. Ce subtil mélange entre plaisir et souffrance, entre abandon et le fait d'être vivant à l’extrême.  
Lorsque je reprends pieds dans le monde réel, je suis poisseux, et un lourd poids me pèse sur la poitrine. Comme par réflexe, je prends son corps entre mes bras et je serre fort. Je veux m'accrocher à lui, pour qu'il reste. Il relève la tête, et son regard hésite entre le plaisir et l'inquiétude, entre la joie et la tristesse.  
  
Je m'empresse de l'embrasser pour dissiper ses doutes. Son front se détends, son sourire réapparaît, et il m'embrasse en retour. Je prends les couvertures pour nous couvrir, et il se blottit tout contre moi.  
  
Le soleil est un peu plus brillant dans le ciel, ce matin. Et mon café a refroidit.


	6. Cinq fois ou ils n'ont pas eu besoin du Safeword.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Et une fois ou ils en eurent besoin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tous mes textes S&G sont dédiés aux Citizens for Boysenberry Jam.  
> [Post d'origine](https://goovythinggoin.livejournal.com/134448.html)  
>  **Author:** UndergroundWall  
>  **Pairing:** Paul/Art  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Summary:** Il s'agit de la sequel de "Enfin". Il est préférable de le lire avant. Les cinq premiers textes montrent une relation BDSM tout à fait consensuelle. Le dernier texte, cela se transforme en une relation malsaine. Merci d'y penser en lisant ces textes.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Les véritables Simon et Garfunkel sont vieux, pas encore à 100% à la retraite, ne se parlent plus depuis des siècles et n'ont aucun rapport avec les deux protagonistes de cette histoire. Promis.

**1.**  
La communication est essentielle si l'on veut mener à bien ce genre de relation. Je pense que nous communiquons en permanence, et que l'on n'a même plus besoin de ce dire les choses - ce qui est dangereux. C'est pour ça que j'ai imposé un safeword. On l'a décidé ensemble.  
Le lendemain, ce que j'avais commandé est arrivé. Je ne l'avais pas dit à Artie, je préférais lui faire une surprise. Pour mener à bien cette petite folie, je lui avait subtilisé une paire de chaussure lorsque je lui rendais visite... Et il ne s'en est pas rendu compte. En tout cas, il n'a pas réagi quand elles sont réapparue dans son entrée.  
En tout cas, c'est avec une assez grande boite que je sortais de chez le cordonnier. Ce n'était pas un cordonnier comme les autres, et il avait l'habitude des commandes spéciales. C'était cher, c'est vrais, mais quand je les ai tenue en main, je me suis vraiment dit que ça valait son prix.  
Je n'ai pas pu résister, j'ai foncé vers son appartement après les avoir récupéré. Il ne m'attendait pas spécialement, et je pouvais voir à son visage qu'il avait dormis tard. Il y avait encore la trace de son oreiller imprimé sur sa joue.  
"Hey, Paul. Ça va?  
-Super. Je t'ai acheté quelque chose.  
-Oh?"  
Curieux, il regarda dans le grand sac en papier. Il n'y vit qu'une boite neutre.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
-Tu vas voir..."  
Pour le mettre dans l'humeur, je commence à flirter gentiment avec lui. Et je sens que ça marche... Oh, il aime le jeu de séduction, c'est vrais.  
Nous sommes donc en train de nous embrasser sur le canapé du salon lorsqu'il rompt notre étreinte.  
"Paul, j'aimerais savoir..."  
Je rigole doucement. Sa moue est celle d'un enfant qui veut savoir ce que le Père Noël va lui apporter.  
"Patience... Vas m'attendre dans la chambre."  
Je vais rechercher le sac dans l'entrée et je l'entends rire d'ici. Il est toujours joyeux quand je suis entreprenant. Je défait la boite pour en retirer une paire de magnifique Ballet Boots, confectionnées à sa taille.  
Quand j'arrive dans la chambre, je tente de les cacher dans mon dos et je rigole d'avance. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête.  
Il m'attends sur le lit, entièrement nu. Délicieux.  
"Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi..."  
Il étouffe un cri de surprise et (je pense) de ravissement.  
"Oh, Paul, c'est vraiment...  
-Elles devraient être à ta taille. Si tu veux bien..."  
Je lui tends pour qu'il les essaye. Lorsqu'il tente de les dénouer sans succès, je viens à son aide.  
Les voilà à ses pieds, et je serre bien les lacet. C'est magnifique, le talon est immense (aussi haut que la taille de son pied tendu, ce qui est pas mal vu sa pointure) et ça lui va parfaitement.  
"Je ne saurais jamais marcher avec ça.  
-Ce n'est pas le but, mais..." Je lui décoche un sourire coquin. "On peu essayer."  
Je me relève et lui tends les mains. Il les saisis et se lève aussi. Il étouffe un cri.  
"Ouch...  
-C'est douloureux?"  
Sa machoire est crispée, mais ses yeux brillent. "Oui.  
-Tu te souviens de ce dont nous avons discuté hier.  
-C'est bon, ça va pour l'instant."  
Il est si grand. Il a encore gagné entre dix et quinze centimètre et mon visage arrive à sa poitrine. J'en profite pour mordiller ses tétons, mais je ne le lache pas. Il est beaucoup trop instable.  
On va voir combien de temps il peu tenir.  
"J'adore ça, Paul." Je lève la tête pour voir son expression. Oh, oui. Il adore ça.  
"Hum, alors, merci qui?"  
Je le bascule sur le lit et écarte ses jambes. Ses yeux sont flamboyants.  
  
  
**2.**  
"Miam."  
J'ai les yeux bandés, les mains attachées aux barreau du lit, et Art dépose des... trucs tout le long de mon torse.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est? Artie?  
-Chuuut..." Il continue à en déposer.  
"Mais ça sent le chocolat.  
-Hum-hum. Ce sont des pralines."  
Attendez un peu. Je ne suis vraiment pas porté sur l'idée de jouer avec la nourriture. Je ne me gène pas pour lui dire.  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas faire des choses salissantes ou quoi que ce soit...  
-Mais je m'inquiètes...  
-Laisse-moi essayer. Tu sais quoi faire pour tout arrêter."  
Je suis un instant tenté d'utiliser notre safeword, mais avant, je lui donne une chance. Si ça me dégoûte vraiment, à ce moment-là...  
L'odeur du chocolat inonde mes narines. J'entends un bruit que je connais... Oh. Il doit être en train de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Rien qu'à l'entendre, mon excitation monte.  
"Oh, eh bien, ça te plait quand même on dirait."  
C'est toi qui me plait, idiot.  
Je frissonne. Ce sont ses lèvres sur mon sternum qui attrapent la première praline en prenant bien soin de bien caresser ma peau. C'est humide, c'est atrocement sexy.  
Ses dents croquent le chocolat. Bon, d'accord, c'est probablement bien mieux que ce que je craignais.  
Je ne peux strictement rien faire, de toute manière, je suis à sa merci. Je le laisse manger ses chocolats, mais... une fois la surprise passée, cela n'est plus aussi excitant.  
"Tout va bien, Paul?  
-Je... non... s'il te plait..."  
Il n'arrête pas tout, mais comprends aussitôt ce que je ressent. Il balaye les chocolats restants, et un poids s'enlève de ma poitrine. "Voilà, ça va?  
-Oui... merci...  
-Mais tu sais, j'ai encore faim."  
Je n'ai pas besoin de voir son visage pour deviner son sourire coquin... ce qui ne m’empêche pas d'être surpris lorsqu'il viens entourer mon membre de ses lèvres.  
Oh, oui, il avait faim. Il s'applique vraiment bien, insistant un peu alors que je met du temps à venir.  
Après, ses baisers ont un gout de chocolat... entre autre.

  
**3.**  
Je commence à bien le connaitre. Lui, ce qui le fait marcher, c'est la douleur. Moi, c'est la restriction. Il apprécie autant la restriction que moi la douleur, mais si je veux le faire monter, je sais exactement comment je dois lui faire mal.  
La chambre est préparée. En fait, aujourd'hui, on n'approcheras pas du lit, certainement pas du tissus. J'ai mis une vieille mappe en mousse par terre, retournée, j'ai préparé quelques bols, un briquet, des bougies et de quoi bander les yeux. Je dissimule le tout dans une boite.  
Ça va vraiment faire mal. J'ai essayé sur mes mains, et pour moi, c'est trop douloureux. J'ai pourtant fait attention à prendre de la cire qui se liquéfie à basse température, mais ça reste assez extrême. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je prépare tout et j'espère que ça se passeras bien.  
La soirée suit son court, et nous passons de bons moments ensemble. Lorsqu'il me suit dans la chambre, je le vois très surpris.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé? On dirait que c'est bien compliqué."  
Je me retourne pour lui répondre droit dans les yeux. J'arbore un sourire assuré, parce que je veux qu'il se sente en sécurité. "Tu me fais confiance? Et puis tu sais que si ça ne va pas...  
-Bien sûr." Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine et je lui tends la main. Il la saisit.  
Il a rechigné un peu pour le bandeau pour les yeux, mais j'ai insisté en lui disant que la surprise serait plus amusante comme ça. Il s'est allongé sur le sol et attends. Je le sens très crispé, et je caresse doucement sa main pendant que je vérifie une dernière fois s'il n'y a rien de potentiellement inflammable près de nous.  
C'est le moment, sa respiration s'est apaisée, tout est en place. J'actionne le briquet et allume la bougie au dessus d'un bol. Je la tiens de travers pour contrôler la chute des gouttes de cire, et lorsque tout est bon, j'apporte le tout au dessus de son ventre et je retire le bol.  
"Ah! Qu'est-ce...  
-La cire des bougies.  
-Oh... Tu t'en souviens..."  
Ah! C'est de là dont venait mon idée. C'est quelque chose que Artie m'a dit il y a longtemps. Il m'avait confié qu'enfant, à la Synagogue, il adorait tenir les bougies pendant les prières, car celles-ci coulaient sur ses doigts.  
J'avais du garder cela quelque part dans mon inconscient.  
Je laisse couler la cire doucement, quelques gouttes par ci, d'autres par là... J'essaye sa poitrine en évitant soigneusement les tétons.  
A cause d'un mouvement brusque, une goutte tombe dans le creux de son cou.  
"Pas le visage!  
-Je n'ai pas fait exprès, pardon! Je vais l'éloigner."  
Sa respiration s'est fait plus courte. "Ça va?  
-Oui... Mais...  
-Dis-moi.  
-Cela va vite être trop..."  
D'accord. Je laisse tomber quelques gouttes supplémentaires avant de remettre un bol en dessous. Je souffle sur la flamme.  
La cire a séchée sur son corps et forme une carte étrange. J'ai envie de lui montrer, alors je défait son bandeau.  
"M... Merci. C'était parfait."  
Il tremble, néanmoins. Il tremble encore lorsqu'il baisse son regard vers son torse.  
"Il va falloir que je prenne une douche.  
-Il vaut mieux décoller la cire avant, en fait."  
Je commence à retirer chaque goutte séchée. A certains endroit, plusieurs gouttes forment des plaques. Je me serre un peu plus à lui, prenant soin de l'entourer de mon autre bras.  
Il en a besoin.

  
**4.**  
Il a l'air si fier de son achat. Une fois à l'appartement, il s'empresse de le déballer pour me le montrer.  
"C'est pour toi.  
-... Je ne savais pas que mon état mental s'était dégradé à ce point.  
-Oh, Paul! Je sais très bien que tu adores être restreint. C'est vraiment le top.  
-Ah c'est sûr qu'une camisole..." Son sourire se décompose. Très vite, je tente de me rattraper. "... C'est vraiment le top. Ou est-ce que tu as déniché ça?"  
Sa fierté est revenue et il me raconte comment il a réussis à rentrer en contact avec une infirmière qui lui en a gentiment fournis une contre argent comptant.  
Maintenant, j'ai très envie de l'essayer, et je le lui dit. On dirait un enfant face à un magasin de bonbon, et je souris face à tant d'enthousiasme.  
Il prends si gentiment ma main pour m’entraîner vers la chambre que je ne peux m’empêcher de me sentir bien.  
Ma sensation de confort explose lorsqu'il m'enfile la camisole. Il serre si fort mes bras en arrière que ma respiration est coupée pour quelques instant, mais elle revient sans problème lorsqu'il m'installe confortablement sur le matelas. Me voilà, tout enveloppé, choyé par ce garçon que j'aime tellement...  
Il m'embrasse tendrement. "Attends, je reviens tout de suite." Je n'ai même pas le temps de protester qu'il a déjà dépassé l'embrasure de la porte. Mais ou va-t-il?  
Est-ce qu'il va me laisser tout seul? Mais non voyons. Mais il met du temps à revenir. Et s'il a un accident? S'il tombe, s'il a un malaise pendant que je suis attaché ici? Personne ne viendrais me chercher pendant des jours, et c'est mon cadavre en décomposition que l'on finira par...  
J'hyperventile. Artie ne m'avait jamais laissé tout seul dans ce genre de situation, je ne savais donc pas que ça pouvait m'angoisser à ce point. Lorsque sa tête blonde émerge du couloir, je ne suis pas calmé.  
"J'ai trouvé du lubri... Paul!"  
Il pose rapidement la bouteille et se précipite sur moi pour me détacher.  
"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Tu as du mal à respirer?" Il m'inspecte sur toute les coutures, frotte mes bras pour faire circuler le sang. Je suis détaché, il a réagit à temps, mais mon esprit n'est toujours pas tranquille.  
Je ne parviens pas à lui expliquer le sentiment d'abandon pur que j'ai ressentit.

  
**5.**  
L'abandon... Cela fait deux mois qu'il est au Mexique pour son fichu tournage. Il reviens pour quelques jours? Je m'en fiche!  
Mais évidemment, lorsqu'il est là, tout s'illumine. Je ne peux vraiment pas résister à Artie. Je suis peut-être celui qui commande dans le travail, mais il me soumet totalement d'un seul sourire.  
Alors Art me souris, Art flirte gentiment. Il a bronzé, il a l'odeur de l'été, et je le suit jusqu'à son appartement. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre?  
Mon seul honneur est de reprendre le dessus. Si il veut de moi, c'est moi qui domine.  
Alors qu'il prends une douche (après un aussi long voyage, ça doit être très relaxant), je fouille dans ses affaires. Je cherche quelque chose que nous utilisons souvent. C'est ce que je veux aujourd'hui.  
Lorsqu'il sort, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette éponge autour de la taille, je l'attends tout habillé sur le lit et munit d'une cravache.  
"Oh-oh, intéressant!" Il laisse tomber la serviette et s'avance vers moi à la manière d'un chat, en plissant des yeux.  
Je l'attrape par les cheveux, un peu trop violemment peut-être, et le jette sur le lit. Il est à genoux et se cambre, m'offrant gracieusement ses fesses que je m'empresse de frapper à coup de cravache.  
Les premiers coups sont un peu rudes, puis je deviens plus souple, comme si mon ressentiment se calmait, laissant peu à peu place au désir, ce qui est tout de même un sentiment plus raisonnable dans cette situation. J'avais envie de le pousser à bout, de lui faire hurler notre mot, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage.  
L'amour que nous faisons est sauvage, presque exotique. J'avais faim d'être près de lui.  
Après tout ça, je regarde par la fenêtre le soleil se coucher sur New York. Je sens l'odeur de la cigarette d'Artie, et ça me pousse à regarder vers lui.  
"Au fait, je vais épouser Peggy très bientôt. Tu penses pouvoir t'absenter du plateau de tournage assez longtemps pour venir?"  
La chambre est teintée de rouge. Artie, même avec son bronzage, même avec la lumière, semble plus pâle qu'il n'a jamais été.

  
**5+1.**  
Quelqu'un tambourine la porte d'entrée. Je regarde l'heure, il est minuit et demi quand même, je ne dors pas mais bon... Je suppose que ce n'est pas Peggy, elle doit encore rester une journée chez ses parents. Je vais ouvrir.  
Art bondit dans l'appartement comme un fauve en colère. On ne s'est plus parlé depuis la fin de la promotion de l'album.  
"Alors, apparemment, tu m'as joué un mauvais tour?"  
Je le regarde sans comprendre. Je n'ai rien fait ces derniers jours qui puisse vraiment provoquer sa colère.  
"Je te demandes pardon?  
-La chanson! So long... Quelle bonne blague, n'est-ce pas?  
-Quoi?  
-Elle ne parle pas du tout de Frank Lloyd Wright!"  
Je tombe des nues. Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il n'avait pas saisi la subtilité jusque maintenant. Puis je me rends compte que pour l'esprit certes intelligent, mais cartésien d'Artie, le message n'était peut-être pas si clair...  
"Oh, Artie, tu viens juste de comprendre..." Je ne peux retenir un rire nerveux. "C'est vraiment adorable..."  
Mais il est furieux, et ça, c'est beaucoup moins adorable.  
"Sérieusement Artie... C'était pourtant évident...  
-Tais-toi."  
Il se jette sur moi, et je croise mes bras pour me protéger... mais il ne me frappe pas. A la place, il m'attrape par le col et me tire vers la chambre.  
Il sait ou je cache mes affaires. Même Peggy ne sait pas. Cela fait des mois et des mois que je n'ai pas dénoué les cordes. Il saisis les plus longue, celles prévues pour le shibari.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire. C'est fini tout ça. C'est même toi qui me l'a dit..." Je sais quoi faire pour lui faire mal, n'oubliez pas. "Tu me l'as dit au mariage."  
"Tais-toi. Vraiment."  
Il me propulse sur le lit. A croire qu'il retenait toute sa force depuis toutes ces années? Ou que la colère lui permet de la relâcher?  
Très vite, je me retrouve avec les mains attachée dans le dos. Rien de bien extraordinaire, sauf qu'il a vraiment serré très fort, et que très vite, mes mains s'endorment.  
Ce n'est pas bon.  
Il a passé la corde par un crochet au plafond que j'avais installé spécialement pour ça. Mais il n'a pas l'habitude des cordes, j'ai vraiment peur.  
"Euh... Artie. Je sais que ça ne va pas. Mais on pourrait peut-être discuter?"  
Je n'ai même pas fini ma phrase que je suis soulevé du lit et que je me retrouve suspendu à bout de bras. Ils sont tordus et me font terriblement mal.  
"Art. C'est très douloureux... s'il te plait."  
Je tente d'accrocher son regard. Quand je l'ai, je me rends compte qu'il ne me détacheras pas facilement.  
"Ok! Parkbench!"  
Aucune réaction.  
"Parkbench! Tu sais, le safeword. On en avait parlé.  
-C'est vrais... Ce fameux parkbench ou nous serons un jour assis, vieux et toujours amis? Mais tu as trahis ça, non?"  
Mes bras s'endorment à leur tours. La douleur devient à peine supportable, et je panique vraiment.  
"Artie... Pitié..." j'ai du mal à respirer. "Je t'en supplie... détache moi..."  
J'arrivais encore à tenir sur le bout de mes pieds... mais pas là. Il a remonté la corde un peu plus. Chaque muscle me donnent l'impression que mes bras vont s'arracher.  
"Art! Mes mains! Elles vont se casser! PARKBENCH!"  
Mais il ne réagit toujours pas. Nous ne sommes pas dans un jeu, cette fois-ci.  
Il quitte la pièce. Je tente d'écouter, pour savoir ou il va, mais je n'entends que battement de mon cœur dans mes oreilles. Si je pouvais paniquer encore plus, je le ferais.  
Maintenant, je hurle, sans me préoccuper des voisins. Je pleure, je crie, je le supplie de rester.  
S'il doit me tuer, me laisser mourir d'étouffement sous mon propre poids, pitié, je ne veux pas être tout seul.  
Il revient enfin, un verre d'alcool a la main. Dès qu'il me voit, dans cette position de véritable torture, il semble enfin atterrir.  
"Oh, non..."  
Il se précipite pour me détacher.  
"Oh, merci, merci... Vas-y doucement, c'est risqué...  
-Quoi?  
-Si je perds connaissance, appelle une ambulance."  
Il est extrêmement lent dans ses gestes, aussi lent qu'il a été rapide pour me faire si mal. Il frotte mes bras pour faire circuler le sang, mais je les sens toujours engourdis.  
"Emmène-moi aux urgence.  
-Bien sûr."  
Il me porte comme une jeune mariée jusqu'à sa voiture garée en bas. Le portier nous regarde bizarrement, mais je m'en fiche.  
Il s'excuse tout le long du trajet. A la fin, je n'arrive même plus à entendre ce qu'il me dit, et je lui coupe la parole.  
"Artie.  
-Oui, Paul? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?  
-Ca va aller tu sais. Les médecins sont bons, les cordes ont juste fait un garot. Rien d'insurmontable." Je m'étonne d'arriver a formuler tout ces mots. "Et à la toute fin... Nous serons ensemble sur un banc, bien entendu."  
C'est à peu près à cet instant que je perd connaissance. Quand je reprends pied, quelqu'un tiens ma main. Je la sens, donc, c'est que ça va.  
J'arrive même à sentir que c'est la main de Art.  
  



	7. Première prise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tous mes textes S&G sont dédiés aux Citizens for Boysenberry Jam.  
> [Post d'origine](https://goovythinggoin.livejournal.com/134169.html)  
>  **Author:** UndergroundWall  
>  **Pairing:** Paul/Art  
>  **Rating:** M (pas de sexe, mais deathfic, ok?  
>  **Summary:** Roy ne pouvait pas savoir. (Ceci n'est pas un résumé)  
>  **Disclaimer:** Les véritables Simon et Garfunkel sont vieux, pas encore à 100% à la retraite, ne se parlent plus depuis des siècles et n'ont aucun rapport avec les deux protagonistes de cette histoire. Promis.

La secrétaire entre dans le studio avec un petit sourire étrange. Elle sourit souvent, ce n'est pas la question, mais là, on dirait plutôt de la moquerie.  
"Monsieur Halee! On vous demande au téléphone."  
  
Tiens, voilà qui est rare. Peut-être ma femme? J'espère qu'il ne se passe rien de grave. En général, les artistes ne me contactent pas directement, ils disent juste à la secrétaire affectée aux studios d'enregistrement, quand ils souhaiteraient travailler avec moi, et elle s'arrange avec mon emploi du temps et la disponibilité des salles.  
  
Je m'excuse auprès des Journey (en voilà un groupe prometteur!).  
"C'est bon Roy, on va tester quelques riffs, on t'attends."  
  
Je sors pour me diriger vers le bureau possédant un téléphone. Le cornet m'attends, posé sur l'agenda des salles d'enregistrement.  
Au bout du fil, une voix reconnaissable entre toutes.  
"Hey, Roy!  
-Artie?"  
  
On a terminé les sessions d'enregistrement de son album la semaine passée. Je suis si ravi qu'il a souhaité continuer à travailler avec moi, comme au bon vieux temps, même après sa brouille avec Paul.  
Paul a même fini par pointer le bout de son nez pour enregistrer quelques cordes. C'était amusant à voir.  
  
"Je suis content de t'avoir au téléphone, je ne pensais pas que la secrétaire me prendrais au sérieux..."  
Je regarde derrière moi. Elle est en train de se servir un café à la machine dans le couloir.  
"Ok. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?  
-Tu es libre cet après-midi?  
-Euh..." Je vérifie ma montre. "Oui, j'enregistre les Journey jusqu'à 13h. Ils sont plutôt du matin, ils ne savent rien faire de bon après le repas.  
-Ah, c'est cool. Il y a bien un studio libre, du coup?"  
  
Voilà que je dois faire le boulot de la secrétaire. Artie n'avait vraiment pas besoin de moi pour ça, elle pouvait le faire! J'ouvre l'agenda à la date d'aujourd'hui.  
"Eh bien, il y en a un de libre entre 13h... et 17h. Cela fait un peu court.  
-Ce n'est que pour une chanson. On reprendras les arrangements plus tard, mais il faut qu'on l'enregistre."  
Je bloque la salle en y inscrivant le nom de Garfunkel et le miens, puis, je réalise. "Et tu as des musiciens?  
-Paul vient."  
  
Avec une joie assez terrible, je note, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, nos trois noms à la même case horaire.  
  
  
Quand je quitte le studio des Journey à 13h10, je traverse le couloir avec une telle rapidité que je ne prends même pas le temps de saluer les gens que je croise. J'ouvre la porte, et les voilà!  
Paul est déjà derrière la vitre en train d'accorder sa guitare, et Artie règle la table de mixage à ma manière. Je l'en remercie.  
"Oh c'est rien, c'est normal, les sessions qui traînent... Ça se passe bien avec eux?  
-Oh, oui, ce sont de chouettes gars.  
-Tu as mangé, au moins?"  
  
Paul reviens dans la partie technique pour me saluer.  
"Non, mais ce n'est pas très grave...  
-Quoi? Hors de question, si tu dois tenir jusque 17h... Ce qu'on va faire, c'est..."  
Ça y est, Paul reprenait le contrôle des opérations. Typiquement lui. Je jette un œil à Artie, mais il n'a pas l'air agacé, en fait, il a plutôt l'air... mélancolique? Je n'avais pas remarqué ça en entrant.  
  
"... Comme ça, pendant qu'on s'accorde et qu'on fait quelques prises, tu peux partir manger. Après ton retour, on écoute l'enregistrement et on réfléchit à ce que ça peut devenir.  
-Ok, je vais vous régler ça. Mettez-vous derrière la vitre."  
Ils me tapent dans le dos chacun à leur tour avant de quitter la partie technique. Quelque chose de lourd cogne contre ma hanche, et je me retourne sur Artie. Je regarde les poches de sa veste, et, lors d'une fraction de seconde, j'ai l'impression d'y apercevoir un revolver.  
Lorsqu'ils sont derrière la vitre, je me penche pour essayer de voir si j'avais raison, mais la table de mixage est trop haute. Je ne vois que le haut de leur corps.  
  
Ils ne se positionnent pas comme pour l'enregistrement de _Mary was an only child_ , mais bien comme avant, lorsqu'ils étaient encore _Simon & Garfunkel_.  
  
J'ai assez peu de réglage à faire. Sans vouloir me vanter, Artie a eu un bon prof et il a déjà très bien réglé la table de mixage. Je leur demande de s'harmoniser pour vérifier et j'enfile mon casque.  
  
Je désature ici, j'augmente le volume là. Voilà. Parfait.  
  
"Ok super les gars. Je lance l'enregistrement et je vais me prendre un sandwich.  
-Merci Roy! Ne te presse pas, surtout. Combien de temps sur la bande?  
-Je dirais 40 minutes.  
-C'est parfait! A tout à l'heure!"  
  
Je descend rapidement au mess pour me prendre un sandwich et une petite bière. De là, je croise des collègues (principalement des prods, ils ont tendance à manger tard aussi). La discussion suit son court, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux se retourne sur moi.  
"Eh bien, ça a du te faire un choc, ce matin!"  
De quoi parle-t-il? Ce matin je me suis pointé à 7h au studio, je n'ai pas traîné en route. Je n'ai même pas écouté les nouvelles, c'est dire.  
  
"Quoi, tu n'as pas lu le journal?"  
Il me tends un numéro du Enquireer. Même si j'avais eu le temps, je n'ai pas l'habitude de lire ce journal... En gros titre s'étalait la vérité la plus infamante qui soit.  
Oh, pitié, je le savais depuis des lustres. Ce n'était pas la peine de balancer ça dans le journal. Soudain, je me rappelle du petit sourire en coin de la secrétaire. Elle avait dû se foutre allègrement de la tête d'Artie lorsqu'elle l'avait eu au téléphone.  
J'imagine qu'Artie ne s'est même pas énervé et a préféré me demander, moi.  
Le pire, c'est la photo. Oh, certes, ils s'embrassent. C'est une vieille photo, et, vu le lieux et leurs costumes, je pense qu'elle a été prise lors du mariage de Paul...  
  
Peggy va vraiment être furieuse. Elle l'est sans doute déjà.  
  
J'ouvre aux pages indiquées. De nouvelles photos. Un long article particulièrement infect, évoquant les "amours particulières" de "l'ex-duo", mais aussi les rumeurs comme quoi ils seraient retourné en studio ensemble... "Après la rupture, une nouvelle lune de miel?"  
J'ai envie de vomir. Un instant, je me rappelle du revolver dans la poche de la veste de Art. Est-ce qu'il ne s'est pas sentis assez en sécurité pour sortir sans? Je n'ose imaginer les regards dans la rue.  
Pourquoi avaient-ils décidés, sur un coup de tête, de venir enregistrer aujourd'hui? Paul n'avait sans doute pas envie de rester chez lui. Un studio, c'est insonorisé, c'est fermé, c'est le meilleur endroit pour se cacher.  
  
Je referme violemment le journal et le balance sur la table, avant de finir ma bière cul-sec. Il faut que j'y retourne. Surtout que maintenant, je suis certain de savoir quelle chanson ils enregistrent. Je veux la sublimer et la rendre absolument inoubliable, et pour ça, ils vont avoir besoin de moi...  
  
Histoire de bien leur rabattre leur caquet, à tous.  
  
  
Je rentre dans le local technique. La bande tourne encore, mais aucune trace de mes deux amis. Ils ont du sortir prendre un peu l'air sur le toit, je suppose.  
Affronter les regards.  
J'arrête l'enregistreur et décide de me passer directement le son, pour déjà isoler ce qu'il y a à faire. Dès qu'ils rentreront, on en discuteras.  
  
D'abord, ils terminent de s'harmoniser. Puis Paul joue quelques accords.  
"Yeah, c'est bien, ça.  
-On l'a assez joué rien que pour nous deux. On la connait. On tente en une prise?"  
La voix de Paul tente d'être assurée, mais j'entends comme une fêlure.  
"Ok. Au fait... On dirait que Roy ne sait pas.  
-On dirait." Sa voix c'est fait très froide.  
  
La mélodie commence. J'avais deviné juste. C'est cette chanson-là.  
Les producteurs l'ont toujours refusés. Elle sera encore refusée, en fait, mais ils l'enregistrent pour la beauté du geste.  
A la fin de la chanson, je n'a aucun mot pour la décrire. Personne n'en voudra. Il y a des métaphores, mais elles sont très claires. Le monde n'est pas prêt pour cette chanson.  
  
Elle est trop belle pour eux.  
Je songe déjà aux petits réglages à apporter au son. Ils seront minimes, elle est déjà si pure... En même temps, j'écoute la conversation enregistrée.  
"C'était nickel. Je pense qu'on peut se contenter de cette prise.  
-Je pense aussi."  
  
Ah, donc c'est déjà tout? Bizarre qu'ils n'aient pas pensés à arrêter l'enregistrement. Mais la conversation prends une tournure étrange.  
"Je ne peux pas le faire.  
-C'est toi qui l'a pris, Art. Moi, je suis prêt. C'était mon testament, cette chanson.  
-Moi aussi..." il y a un silence. "Je veux dire que je ne pense pas que je parviendrais à viser. Fais-le toi-même."  
Ma respiration reste en suspends. Viser? De quoi parlent-ils? J'entends le son d'un baiser. Machinalement, je détourne le regard, mais il n'y a rien à voir, de toute manière. Je ne peux pas détourner mes oreilles.  
  
"Non...  
-S'il te plait."  
Un silence.  
  
"Attends." Il entends Paul se rapprocher du micro. "Pardon Roy, ce n'était pas... enfin, tu comprendras. Harper... Harper... tu ne comprendras pas. Roy, coupe ce bout de bande et donne le à Harper quand il sera plus grand. Harper, je t'aime mon fils. Tu es la plus belle étoile qui ai parcouru mon ciel. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'infliger ça."  
  
Encore un silence.  
  
"Voilà, je te fais confiance Roy. C'est bon, on peu y aller."  
Il s'éloigne. J'espère entendre le bruit d'une porte qui claque, mais non. Paul reprends la parole quelques secondes après, un peu plus loin du micro, mais je l'entends encore distinctement.  
"Donne-le moi."  
Le bruit d'une arme que l'on prépare. Je prends mon visage entre mes mains, totalement pétrifié. Je voudrais pouvoir me boucher les oreilles, mais je dois savoir.  
  
"N'ai pas peur."  
C'est la voix de Art, plus posée que tout à l'heure. Elle est caressante. C'est la voix qu'il ne prends que pour Paul.  
  
"Facile à dire. Je te retrouve très vite." Un dernier baiser. Une détonation. Personne n'a du l'entendre, avec les parois insonorisées du studio.  
  
J'entends qu'on marmonner quelque chose comme "ça a un goût de poudre" et une seconde détonation retentit. Puis le silence.  
J'attends quelques minutes. Je prie pour que les voix s'élèvent à nouveau de la bande son, que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague, mais rien ne viens. Je me lève enfin de ma chaise et contourne la table de mixage pour aller derrière la vitre.  
Depuis l'autre côté, je n'aurais pas pu voir le sol.  
  
Paul a toujours son revolver en main, mais c'est l'arrière de son crâne qui a disparus dans un amas de sang. Qu'un esprit si brillant se retrouve brisé en mille morceau, cela me fait tourner la tête.  
  
Art a une fleur rouge qui s'épanouit sur sa poitrine. Paul a dû viser le cœur.


	8. Aucun intérêt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tous mes textes S&G sont dédiés aux Citizens for Boysenberry Jam.  
> [Post d'origine](https://goovythinggoin.livejournal.com/135159.html)  
>  **Author:** UndergroundWall  
>  **Pairing:** Paul/Art  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Summary:** Un Univers Alternatif ou Art ne s'intéresse pas du tout à la chose. (oui, vraiment alternatif, cet univers)  
>  **Disclaimer:** Les véritables Simon et Garfunkel sont vieux, pas encore à 100% à la retraite, ne se parlent plus depuis des siècles et n'ont aucun rapport avec les deux protagonistes de cette histoire. Promis.

"C'est super de pouvoir essayer ce genre de chose ensemble."  
Il fait un temps magnifique, dehors. J'entends des enfants jouer au softball dans le quartier, et si je me penchais par la fenêtre ouverte, je les verrais. Mais Paul et moi sommes dans sa chambre, en train de travailler sur nos devoirs (officiellement) et de nous embrasser (officieusement).  
  
"C'est vrais." Voilà tout ce que je peux répondre. Je ne m'intéresse pas aux filles, et Paul veut surtout s'entraîner pour savoir comment les embrasser après. J'aime bien embrasser Paul, mais ça se limite à un simple sentiment agréable, sans arrière-pensée. Sauf que lui commence à en avoir, des arrières-pensées.  
  
"Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit..." il prends une mine renfrognée. "On va avoir plus de temps pour chanter à partir de la semaine prochaine. Je me suis fait virer de l'équipe.  
-Quoi?" Je ne comprends pas. Paul est un bon joueur, il est rapide, il est adroit... Qu'est-ce qui peut bien passer par la tête de l'entraîneur?  
"Il parait que je suis trop petit."  
Je lâche un juron bien sentit. Quel con, cet entraîneur. "C'est vraiment débile de sa part."  
  
Il hausse les épaules. "Bah, de toute manière... Je m'entraînerais plus souvent à la guitare. Je chanterais plus souvent avec toi. Ça me va, passer plus de temps avec toi."  
Je ne me rends pas compte de la portée de ses paroles avant que je ne tourne mon regard sur lui. Ses joues sont rouges, et du coup, je rougis également.  
  
  
  
On a continuer à s'embrasser souvent, et on a même un petit rituel: un baiser avant de monter sur scène. Cela ne va pas plus loin jusqu'à ce qu'on entre à l'université.  
Nous ne nous voyons que le weekend, et je sens que Paul a changé. Il me parle des filles qu'il fréquente, et ce qu'il fait avec elle. Je l'écoute sans trop m'y intéresser.  
  
Je ne le vois pas du tout venir. Un dimanche, il me rejoint dans la chambre que j'occupe à l'université pour répéter. Les dortoirs sont vides, notre musique ne dérange personne, et on chante jusqu'à en avoir marre.  
Je m'allonge sur mon lit pour décompresser un peu. Avant même que je puisse m'en rendre compte, il est au dessus de moi et m'embrasse d'une manière assez peu habituelle. On dirait qu'il a faim. Je saisis ses épaules pour l'éloigner.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
-Oh, eh bien, je pensais... Tu sais. On s'embrasse depuis si longtemps, ce serait pas mal d'essayer un peu plus. Tu l'as déjà fait avec une fille?" Il a débité sa phrase à toute vitesse.  
"Euh...  
-Moi oui. C'est vraiment cool. J'ai envie de faire ça avec toi."  
Et avant même que je ne répondes, il déboutonne ma chemise.  
Ah, c'est le moment de vérité. Quand j'entends les autres hommes parler de leurs désirs, je me demande de quoi il s'agit. Je sens aussi que Paul est excité contre moi, mais ce sentiment ne me gagne pas.  
  
C'est... frustrant. J'aime Paul. Dans le sens, j'en suis fou amoureux. Je voudrais qu'il soit toujours là, près de moi, jusqu'à ce que nous finissions par redevenir poussière... Je voudrais que son sourire si rare soit gravé pour toujours au fond de mes pupilles... Je veux qu'il soit à moi et ne regarde personne d'autre.  
  
Mais je ne veux rien d'autre. Ce qu'il est en train de faire ne me procure aucune sensation. Cela ne m'atteins pas. Je décide quand même de le laisser faire. On ne sait jamais.  
  
"Artie?  
-Oui?  
-Ça ne te plait pas?"  
Que répondre pour ne pas le vexer?  
"En fait, ça ne me fait pas grand chose."  
Il était en train d'embrasser mon torse. Je ressentais ses lèvres mouillées sur mes tétons. Est-ce que c'était de la bave?  
"Ah. Hum, et qu'est-ce qui pourrait te faire plaisir?"  
Surtout, ne pas lui dire d'arrêter de me baver dessus.  
"Je ne sais pas?  
-Bon, on va essayer quelque chose."  
  
Il déplace ses mains vers ma braguette. Je le repousse aussitôt.  
"Non.  
-Non?  
-Non.  
-D'accord." Il lâche le tissus et montre ses mains, comme pour capituler. "Ce n'est pas grave. Je pensais... ce n'est pas grave.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu pensais?" Malgré moi, ma question est agressive.  
"Que tu étais amoureux de moi."  
Une boule se forme dans ma gorge.  
  
"Mais... Je suis amoureux de toi.  
-Comment? Mais alors, pourquoi tu ne veux pas?" Question simple. Réponse compliquée.  
"Je... ne comprends pas ce qui t'intéresse là-dedans." J'essaye en vain d'exprimer ce que je ressens. "Ce qui intéresse tout le monde, en fait.  
-Tu n'as jamais eu envie d'être... comme ça avec quelqu'un?  
-Comme ça comment?"  
  
Il se pince l'arrête du nez, comme pour réfléchir aux mots à utiliser.  
"Le sexe, Artie. Je te parles de sexe.  
-Cela ne m'intéresse pas."  
Le voilà bouche bée.  
"Bon, d'accord. Ce n'est pas grave." La conversation semble close pour l'instant. Je tente quand même un truc.  
"Paul, tu as envie d'être comme ça avec moi?  
-Oui.  
-Tu m'aimes, alors?  
-Evidemment. Tu en doutais?"  
  
(Est-ce qu'à l'époque, j'aurais du céder pour le garder près de moi pour toujours? Mais il restait, quoi qu'il arrive. Je pensais que c'était bien comme ça.)  
  
  
Régulièrement, Paul essaye. Un soir, je lui explique que mon plus grand bonheur est de chanter avec lui, et que ce que je ressens dans ses moments-là dépasse tout. Et qu'il est fort probable que le sexe ne m'intéresseras jamais.  
"Okay Artie, alors on va enregistrer un album ensemble, si c'est ce qui te procure du plaisir."  
C'est un merveilleux échec. Il s'enfuit en Angleterre et trouve des bras plus accueillants.  
Je ne lui en veux même pas (et Kathy est super!), mais chanter avec lui me manque.  
  
  
  
  
Quand le succès frappe à notre porte, il me revient. J'ai raison: chanter ensemble est tellement meilleur que le sexe. C'est le cas pour moi, mais peut-être pour lui aussi. C'est ce que j'en viens à espérer.  
Je ne l'empêche pas de voir des filles. Un jour, j'ose quand même lui demander...  
  
"Et les garçons?  
-C'est à dire?  
-Eh bien, tu dis que tu m'aimes, et que tu aurais bien aimé... Ça veut dire que tu aimes les garçons aussi?  
-Oh, pas vraiment. Je suis hétérosexuel à tendance Garfunkelsexuelle, et comme je ne peux réaliser ce penchant, je ne toucherais jamais à un homme."  
  
Je rigole doucement à la blague. Je fait comme si je n'entendais pas la frustration dans sa voix.  
  
  
  
La frustration finit par nous noyer. Il a beau me promettre de m'aimer toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, quand je m'éloigne (J'en ai besoin. Je ne supporte plus ses yeux pleins d'un désir que je ne comprends pas), il me fait une crise de jalousie terrible. Au point d'épouser sa petite copine du moment, Peggy.  
  
Bon, Peggy a une dent contre moi, c'est évident. Elle fait tout pour le monter contre moi, et ça marche. Il ne veut même plus chanter avec moi. Je suis en colère, une colère terrible, contre lui et contre moi-même. Je suis incapable de lui donner ce qu'il veut, il va le chercher ailleurs, qu'est-ce que je peux faire contre ça?  
  
Je ne peux pas me forcer. Même pour lui.  
Il m'a promis quelque chose, au moment d'écrire Bookends. Que quand le désir de la jeunesse serait passé, il viendrait finir sa vie près de moi. Je ne peux plus vraiment croire à cette promesse. Il ne laisserais pas tomber femme et enfant pour un égoïste dans mon genre.  
  
  
  
  
Dix années passent comme dans un rêve. Un rêve un peu vide. On s'est réconcilié, mais rien n'est comme avant. Après le concert de Central Park, on retente une tournée à deux...  
  
Ça finit mal. Il se prends mon poing dans la figure parce qu'il a un peu trop essayé. Il avait aussi un peu trop bu.  
  
Avorté, le projet d'album commun. Encore des années de silence. De réunion. D'autres silences.  
  
  
  
Quand nos 70 ans arrivent, je tente de lui rappeler avec un poème que le temps passe, qu'aucun de nous d'eux n'est éternel et que s'il compte tenir parole, c'est un peu le moment. Le message ne reçoit aucune réponse. C'était peut-être trop subtil? Ou était-il gêné que ce soit public?  
  
  
  
Il divorce quelques temps après. Il ne me contacte pas.  
Les mois passent encore. J'ai parfois des nouvelles par Harper qui me téléphone de temps en temps. Il m'a dit que son père préparait un nouvel album (tant mieux pour lui).  
Peut-être que c'est moi que l'amertume a fini par gagner.  
Est-ce que j'aurais du céder? La question me hanteras toute ma vie, on dirait.  
  
  
  
Un soir d'été, on sonne à ma porte. J'habite seul depuis si longtemps, et vu mon âge, la mort est déjà venu prendre tant d'amis que les visites sont rares.  
  
C'est lui, évidemment. J'attendais cette visite depuis si longtemps que je ne l'espérais plus.  
  
"Tu as écouté les infos?" Il me lance ça de manière très tendue. Sans rien ajouter d'autre, alors que nous ne nous adressons plus la parole depuis si longtemps.  
"Bonjour, Paul. C'est sympa de te voir... et c'est sympa d'amener du champagne.  
-Ne l'ouvre pas tout de suite. Alors, tu as entendu?  
-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles?  
-Tu ne te doutes pas de pourquoi je viens?"  
  
La valse des questions nous surprends comme une partie de ping-pong. On dirait une conversation qui reprends son cours après une longue suspension.  
  
Je le laisse entrer.  
"Il y a bien longtemps, je t'ai promis de passer la fin de ma vie avec toi, non?  
-Euh...  
-Ça y est. Le désir est passé, et la cours constitutionnelle viens d'autoriser le mariage gay. Tu veux m'épouser?"  
  
Je prends la bouteille de champagne et fait sauter le bouchon.


	9. Dans les flammes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tous mes textes S&G sont dédiés aux Citizens for Boysenberry Jam.  
> [Post d'origine](https://goovythinggoin.livejournal.com/135414.html)  
>  **Author:** UndergroundWall  
>  **Pairing:** Paul/Art  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Summary:** Il n'y a pas de bombes qui tombent mais... devrais-je venir te chercher au cœur des flammes?  
>  **Disclaimer:** Les véritables Simon et Garfunkel sont vieux, pas encore à 100% à la retraite, ne se parlent plus depuis des siècles et n'ont aucun rapport avec les deux protagonistes de cette histoire. Promis.

Le ciel brûle! Un gigantesque nuage de fumée recouvre Manhattan. Plus tard, on verra des photos dans les journaux de ce jour-là. Il y a une photo prise sur le pont de la 59ème rue, et elle n'est pas groovy du tout.  
C'est un hasard, en fait. Je ne vais pas souvent dans le quartier des affaires, mais là, j'y suis. J'imagine que le destin fait que je dois y être. A quoi est-ce que je pense en premier?  
  
La logique veut que je devrais me demander si Edie et les enfants sont en sécurité. J'y pense juste après, en fait.  
  
  
Tout ce que je réussi à sortir de mon esprit à cet instant, c'est un souvenir. Une sirène qui hurle, une salle de classe qui s'agite, et tout un tas d'adolescents qui se ruent vers la sortie.  
Ma main qui essaye de prendre celle d'Art, mais qui n'y parviens pas.  
Dans la cours de l'école, on nous explique qu'il s'agit d'un simple exercice, au cas ou un bombardement venait à se produire. Comme si on n'étais déjà pas assez inquiet... A l'époque, la menace d'une nouvelle guerre était plus pesante que jamais. Je réussis à retrouver Art dans la foule, et il fronce les sourcils. Je sais qu'il veut montrer qu'il se sent courageux et concerné, mais qu'il est stressé, en fait.  
"Pardon Artie. J'ai essayé de rester près de toi, mais..."  
  
Son sourire est doux. Il ne m'en veut pas du tout, et à cet instant, je respire enfin. "Tu as été emporté par le monde. Au moins nous sommes sortis tous les deux."  
Qu'est-ce que je peux dire à Artie (mon univers entier à ce moment de ma vie)? Je ne réfléchit même pas. Cela sort tout droit de mon coeur, sans filtre.  
"Tu sais, si les bombes venaient à tomber, je viendrais te chercher... Même dans les flammes."  
Je sers ma main autour de son bras, comme si je ne voulais plus jamais le lâcher.  
  
  
  
Ma main est vide, et je cours dans la direction opposée. C'est ridicule. J'aurais du contourner Manhattan et rentrer directement à la maison, prévenir Edie que tout allait bien... Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je me dirige vers son appartement à lui. Mais lorsqu'il pleut des papiers, des bouts de métal en fusion et des corps, j'imagine que l'esprit ne peut pas rester tout à fait rationnel.  
C'était quoi? des bombes? Je ne crois pas, mais c'est peut-être la guerre quand même.  
Je sais ou il habite, même si je n'y suis jamais allé. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il va bien.  
  
Je ne regarde plus derrière moi et je me précipite dans le hall d'entrée de son immeuble. Il y a de la poussière jusqu'ici. Lorsqu'il m'ouvre enfin, je touche machinalement la mezouzah tout en formulant une prière pour ceux qui sont mort aujourd'hui. Il me laisse entrer sans un mot.  
  
Je m'assieds (ou plutôt, je m'écroule) dans son sofa.  
"Paul. Tu es recouvert de poussières.  
-Je peux utiliser le téléphone?"  
Il me le montre, dans un coin dans son salon. Je compose mon propre numéro.  
La conversation est rapide. Edie est si heureuse de m'entendre, elle mourrait d'inquiétude. Elle m'ordonne de rester là ou je suis jusqu'à ce que la police dise que c'est bon. Apparemment, il vaut mieux rester chez soi, selon les autorités. Elle me dit de regarder les informations.  
Je crois que je vais plutôt prendre une douche.  
  
Quand je raccroche, Art reviens du balcon. Il a secoué ma veste.  
"Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien" dit-il.  
"Moi aussi... Je veux dire..."  
Il a ce même sourire doux qu'il y a... cela me semble être un siècle.  
"Tu n'aurais pas eu plus facile de rentrer directement chez toi? Ce n'est pas la même direction, et la route n'était pas barrée...  
-Je suis venu m'assurer que je ne devais pas y retourner pour te sortir des flammes."  
  
Son rire chasse tout: la poussière, la fumée dans le ciel, le bruit assourdissant d'une ville qui hurle. Je n'ai même plus besoin d'une douche. A la place de l'eau, ce sont ses bras qui coulent sur moi et me serrent tout contre lui.  
  
Aujourd'hui, le monde a changé, j'imagine même qu'on a véritablement changé de siècle à cet instant. Mais il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Quel que soit le siècle, je suis là ou je doit être. Cela me suffit.


	10. Entrelacés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tous mes textes S&G sont dédiés aux Citizens for Boysenberry Jam.  
> [Post d'origine](https://goovythinggoin.livejournal.com/135621.html)  
>  **Author:** UndergroundWall  
>  **Pairing:** Paul/Art  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Summary:** C'est un rendez-vous auquel Paul ne veut pas assister.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Les véritables Simon et Garfunkel sont vieux, pas encore à 100% à la retraite, ne se parlent plus depuis des siècles et n'ont aucun rapport avec les deux protagonistes de cette histoire. Promis.

"Tu vas me survivre, tu vis plus soigneusement" et blah blah blah. Toutes ces conneries.  
  
Je marche dans la ville. On m'a donné une heure et une adresse. Le pont de Queensboro, notre pont. Quelle mauvaise blague. Tes gamins ont du se dire que c'état une bonne idée.  
  
J'aurais pu y aller en taxi.  
  
Ce pont, je l'ai souvent emprunté. Il séparait notre quartier du reste de la ville, et c'est comme si le monde s'ouvrait lorsqu'on le traversait. Comme si le monde était tellement plus grand que notre simple petit quartier.  
  
Des tours et des détours. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. A quoi ça sert, de toute manière? On ne s'est plus parlé depuis des années. Et ce n'est pas dans cet état-là que tu vas prononcer un seul mot. Et moi, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire.  
  
Il n'y a rien a dire. Notre vie a été longue, on s'est déjà tout dit.  
  
On s'est dit qu'on s'aimait. C'était la vérité. On s'est dit qu'on resterait unis toute notre vie. C'était des mensonges.  
  
Je ne suis pas très doué pour les promesses éternelles. Tu as fini par le comprendre, et t'en accommoder.  
  
J'espère.  
  
Est-ce que tu regrettes, Art? Il parait que tu as envie de me parler. C'est frustrant, je ne saurais jamais ce que tu as à me dire. Sans doute des bêtises, comme d'habitude. Comme quoi on devrait réussir à s'entendre.  
  
Alors, pourquoi est-ce à toi que je m'adresse, dans mon esprit?  
  
J'arrive en retard. Je vois toute ta famille réunis sur le pont. C'est fini. Tant pis, les gens diront que je ne suis pas venu.  
  
James lève quelque chose au dessus de l'eau. Je sais ce que c'est. Il l'ouvre, et déverse dans le vent son contenant.  
  
Mes yeux piquent. C'est sans doute la poussière. Le vent la porte vers moi, j'en respire un peu.  
  
C'est une dernière blague, hein? C'est quoi le but? Me rendre mal à l'aise?  
  
Tu veux à ce point revenir vers moi?  
  
Les dernières poussières se collent à mon visage, emprisonnées par les rares larmes qui y ont coulé. Même les larmes se raréfient avec le temps.  
  
J'entends un rire. Je me retourne, pensant que c'est toi.  
  
C'est le vent. Il se rit de nous.


	11. Parenthèse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tous mes textes S&G sont dédiés aux Citizens for Boysenberry Jam.  
> [Post d'origine](https://goovythinggoin.livejournal.com/135753.html)  
>  **Author:** UndergroundWall  
>  **Pairing:** Paul/Art  
>  **Rating:** M (une autre deathfic)  
>  **Summary:** Harper assiste au plus grand concert de tous les temps.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Les véritables Simon et Garfunkel sont vieux, pas encore à 100% à la retraite, ne se parlent plus depuis des siècles et n'ont aucun rapport avec les deux protagonistes de cette histoire. Promis.

Artie a presque fini de chanter. Il a tellement insisté pour avoir droit à sa propre chanson solo que Papa a accepté.  
  
Il faut dire qu'elle est de circonstance. A Heart in New-York, c'est vraiment cette foule immense qui s'étends devant la scène installée à Central Park.  
  
Papa se retourne pour me faire un clin d'œil, il s'apprête à le rejoindre sur scène. C'est une soirée totalement folle. Juste avant d'y retourner, il donne une tape sur mon épaule.  
  
"Cela valait le coup de se coucher tard ce soir, hein Harper?" me taquine ma belle-mère.  
"Ah ça oui!"  
  
Mon rire se joint au sien. Art laisse la place à Papa sur scène, mais, étrangement, il s'attarde un peu, ne sachant pas trop ou se mettre. Il ne descend pas complètement les escaliers, se contentant d'observer. Il doit être prêt à bondir pour le rejoindre à la prochaine chanson.  
  
Je sais que papa est heureux bien sûr, mais Art est vraiment sur un petit nuage. Cela se voit. On dit que les enfants comprennent mieux les sentiments car ils n'ont aucun filtres, mais c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais perdu. (Encore aujourd'hui, je sais reconnaître l'amour dans les yeux de quelqu'un lorsque je le vois.)  
  
Les yeux de Art sont comme ça lorsqu'il regarde mon père à cet instant. Cela ne me choque pas. Beaucoup de gens regardent Paul Simon comme ça, mais là, c'est vraiment très, très profond.  
  
Je connais ce regard depuis toujours. Si les adultes trouvent ça normal, c'est que ça l'est. (En fait, maintenant, je trouve ça déchirant.)  
  
Une soudaine agitation. Je me tiens sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir. Papa a arrêté de chanter.  
  
Le corps de Art se déploie comme un ressort, et il bondit sur scène pour barrer la route à... un type. Je sens Carrie se figer contre moi, et ces quelques secondes semblent durer des siècles. Il n'y a pas de vigiles. (Je me demande encore ce qui c'est passé à ce niveau, comment ce gars a réussis à monter sur scène comme ça... Mais bon, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.)  
  
L'homme a crié quelque chose et il a un revolver en main. Mon père a reculé, et il se cache derrière sa guitare. Art retiens le gars et doit utiliser ses deux mains pour maintenir son bras en l'air.  
  
Je tourne la tête vers les moniteurs de l'équipe technique. Tous les cameramans se sont figés sur ce point. Art a beaucoup de mal, malgré sa grande taille, à retenir le forcené. Soudain, je remarque un détail.  
  
"ATTENTION! IL A UN COUTEAU!" J'ai crié vers la scène, espérant que l'ami de mon père m'entendent.  
  
Il ne m'entends pas. Le couteau est déjà planté.  
Les musiciens commencent juste à quitter leurs instruments lui prêter main forte, mais c'est trop tard. Le couteau l'a lacéré à plusieurs reprises. (8 coups de couteau, ça c'est su plus tard.)  
  
Je vois enfin mon père. Il a plongé pour soutenir Art qui s'effondrait, libérant le bras qui tenait un revolver.  
  
En réalité, tout ça n'a duré qu'une fraction de seconde.  
  
(En réalité, je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment aussi distinctement. Je ne sais pas séparer ce que j'ai vu des images filmées que j'ai regardé en boucle. Un camarade de classe sadique m'avait passé une copie du concert sur VHS, directement enregistrée à la télévision.)  
  
Je suis l'un des premiers sur scène. Juste après, Carrie essaye de me tirer en arrière pour m’empêcher de voir.  
  
(Regarder en boucle son père se faire exploser la cervelle est une idée à la con. Quand on est ado, on a des idées à la con. Mais cela donnait un sens.)  
  
Art respirait encore.  
  
Je n'ai pas suivit dans l'ambulance. A vrais dire, je me suis retrouvé seul dans les coulisses. Finalement, c'est George qui m'a trouvé, coincé entre deux caisses de matériel audio.  
  
"Hey.  
-Hey.  
-C'est vraiment nul. C'est la deuxième fois que je vois un petit garçon devenir orphelin en si peu de temps.  
-Ouai."  
Quand John Lennon s'est fait descendre, George était passé à la maison. Je n'ai pas souvent vu des hommes pleurer. Mon père, par exemple, je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer, du coup j'imagine que je ne le verrais jamais pleurer. Mais George a la capacité de pleurer.  
  
C'est une bonne capacité.  
  
"Harper?  
-Ouai?" Je sèche mes larmes et tente de les cacher.  
"T'inquiète. C'est normal de pleurer. Il faut que ça sorte. Ne pas pleurer rends encore plus malheureux."  
Alors je pleure.  
  
Lorsque ma mère finit par me récupérer, je demande à aller à l'hopital.  
"Cela ne sert à rien. Ecoute, ton papa est...  
-IL EST MORT! JE SAIS!"  
  
Je viens d'apprendre en une soirée que je pouvais pleurer, et aussi que je pouvais crier.  
  
"Est-ce que Art va bien?  
-J'ai eu ta belle-mère au téléphone. Il parait que les médecins ont réussis à le maintenir en vie jusque-là."  
  
Personne ne veut m'emmener à l'hopital. Même quand je demande à Carrie. Il parait que ce n'est pas un lieu pour les enfants. Innocemment, je lui demande le numéro de George.  
"Hu? Tu veux sonner à Harrison?  
-Je veux lui dire merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie ce soir-là."  
C'est une pique pour bien appuyer le fait que tout le monde m'avait laissé seul. J'espère que le message est passé. Le lendemain, elle me donne son numéro.  
  
J'attends que ma mère sorte pour régler les problèmes avec l'enterrement pour composer son numéro.  
  
"Harrison, j'écoute.  
-George? C'est Harper.  
-Oh, mon garçon! Est-ce que ça va?  
-Non, ça va pas. Je ne sais pas comment va Art."  
Un silence au bout de la ligne.  
  
"Je ne le connais pas très bien. C'est peut-être le meilleur ami de ton père, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de contact avec Garfunkel.  
-Est-ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner pour aller le voir?  
-Euh... D'accord? Quand?  
-Maintenant!"  
Il ne pouvait pas me le refuser. (Je découvrirais plus tard qu'on refuse peu de chose aux jeunes orphelins.)  
  
Il viens me chercher en voiture en bas de mon immeuble. L’hôpital est loin. J'aurais eu du mal à m'y rendre seul.  
A partir de là, aucun problème pour retrouver Art. Il est allongé dans une grande chambre blanche, il est lui-même très pâle et semble perdu au milieu de ses draps blanc.  
Je sursaute. Il y a des tubes et des fils partout. Même dans sa gorge.  
  
"Hey, Art.  
-H...r.  
-Je suis désolé de n'être pas venu plus tôt.  
-O... E... Aul'?"  
  
Il essaye de parler, mais sa trachéotomie l'en empêche. Je ne suis pas idiot. Les enfants ne sont pas idiot. Je me doute que si on a percé un trou dans sa gorge, il ne peut plus parler, alors... chanter... George arrive derrière moi.  
  
"Tu veux quelque chose, Garfunkel?  
-'Aul. U... E... Aul'?  
-Je pense qu'il veut parler de ton père."  
Tout son corps se tends, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Il a réagit quand George parlait de papa.  
Est-ce qu'on l'a prévenu?  
  
"Artie? Tu sais que papa est mort?"  
  
Ses yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur.  
(Je l'ai tué en une phrase.)  
  
"Bon, il ne savait pas, on dirait. Tu as peut-être des choses à lui raconter, je t'attends dehors."  
Quand George est partis, Art lâche un long sanglot silencieux. C'est atroce. J'aurais préféré qu'il n'ait pas la capacité de pleurer, comme papa.  
  
"H... er."  
Il se calme enfin.  
"Oui, Artie?"  
Il hoche la tête et lève péniblement une main pour la poser sur mon épaule. Cela veut dire "ça ira, tu peux y aller."  
  
Alors j'y vais.  
  
On m'a dit le lendemain matin que Art avait du être admis en réanimation durant la nuit, mais que les médecins n'avaient pu rien faire.  
  
(On m'a pris vraiment pour un idiot. Je sais très bien qu'il a fait exprès.)  
  
  
J'entends ma grand-mère discuter avec la mère de Art. L'enterrement, encore.  
"Vous vous compliquez la vie", je leur dit. "Ils étaient amis. Faites un seul enterrement, mettez-les dans la même tombe.  
-HARPER! Porte-leurs un peu de respect, s'il te plait!"  
  
Mais c'est du respect. Ils auraient été certainement très heureux de partager la même tombe.  
Il parait que ce sont les couples que l'on enterre ensemble, et que personne ne voulait qu'ils soient enterrés ainsi.  
  
Au fil des ans, j'ai discuté avec beaucoup de gens. Roy, qui les adorait, George qui connaissait si bien mon père...  
  
Carrie, qui savait. Même lorsqu'elle ne fut plus ma belle-mère, elle était restée mon alliée. Elle aussi avait proposé qu'ils partagent la même tombe.  
  
C'était un secret idiot. C'est pour ça qu'hier, j'ai réparé cette injustice. J'ai invité tout le monde pour inaugurer une statue.  
  
Il y a une très belle image que je regarde souvent, sur ma VHS du concert à Central Park. Ils se tiennent l'un près de l'autre, chacun ayant le bras dans le dos l'un de l'autre... Parfaitement symétrique et pourtant si différents.  
  
Quand ils se trouvaient dans une même pièce, on aurait dit que leur centre de gravité était différent. Qu'il dépendait de la position de l'autre. Si l'un des deux bougeait, l'autre aussi. Si l'un des deux se rapprochait, l'autre aussi. Ils avaient du mal à rester loin l'un de l'autre.  
  
Cette statue reflète ça. La vérité est là, coulée dans du bronze, au cœur de Central Park. Faut-il encore la voir.  
  
La plupart des gens se contente de la regarder. C'est tout aussi bien.


	12. Rouler dans la campagne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tous mes textes S&G sont dédiés aux Citizens for Boysenberry Jam.  
> [Post d'origine](https://goovythinggoin.livejournal.com/136493.html)  
>  **Author:** UndergroundWall  
>  **Pairing:** Paul/Art  
>  **Rating:** M (consentement douteux)  
>  **Summary:** Paul veut rentrer rapidement après un concert.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Les véritables Simon et Garfunkel sont vieux, pas encore à 100% à la retraite, ne se parlent plus depuis des siècles et n'ont aucun rapport avec les deux protagonistes de cette histoire. Promis.

A la fin du concert, Art a noué une écharpe légère autour de son cou pour éviter de prendre froid. Il se demandait pourquoi est-ce que Paul voulait absolument retourner à Londres en scooter juste après leur représentation - ils étaient au moins à 45 miles, cela prendrait des heures... Pourquoi ne pas prendre une chambre d'hôtel?  
  
Lorsqu'il l'avait demandé à Paul, celui ci avait répondu en souriant:  
"Je veux revoir Kathy ce soir et me réveiller avec elle demain matin."  
  
Art remercia un nuage opportun qui vint cacher la lune a cet instant. Sans lumière, il n'avait pas à se forcer à sourire.  
  
Ils avaient déjà presque accomplis la moitié du trajet. Ils traversaient maintenant la ceinture verte qui entourait Londres, et Art s'émerveilla de la beauté du paysage. Paul se concentrait sur la route.  
  
Le plus grand se tenait au torse du plus petit, et quand il resserra sa prise, il sentit son ami se crisper.  
Cela lui donna le vertige. Il voulait descendre de ce scooter, prendre l'air...  
  
Il défit l'écharpe autour de son cou. Elle s'envola et atterrit dans un champ de blé tout proche.  
"Paul! Arrêtes-toi. Mon écharpe est..."  
  
Le pilote gara le scooter sur une bande d'herbe un peu plus loin. Art pouvait sentir son regard le suivre pendant qu'il traversait les épis... mais cela lui donna tout le loisir de respirer à son aise.  
  
Il y a encore quelques mois, ils étaient heureux à New York. Ils faisaient des concerts et des échecs commerciaux, ils faisaient l'amour dans des hôtels, ils fumaient des joints dans la voiture de Paul. C'était parfait. Qu'est-ce que Paul était venu chercher ici?  
  
Une petite voix dans l'esprit de Art lui chuchota des choses à propos de Kathy. Il secoua vivement la tête. Cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'il était venu rejoindre Paul, et Kathy était adorable, il l'aimait déjà.  
  
Il caressa dans ses mains l'écharpe de fin cashemire. C'est Paul qui lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, il y a deux ans.  
  
Enfin, il revenait au scooter. Paul en avait profité pour allumer une cigarette et le fixait intensément.  
  
"C'est bon, on peut y aller...  
-Attends!"  
  
Paul tendit sa main vers lui et attrapa son bras. Sa poigne était ferme, déterminé. Il l'entraînait vers les fourrés, et Art se serait laissé entraîner n'importe ou.  
  
  
Cela faisait des mois qu’ils n’avaient pas fait l’amour, et Paul était… eh bien, plus brusque que d’habitude. Ses gestes trahissaient une certaine impatience. Il voulait prendre Art rapidement, avoir son plaisir rapidement et rentrer rapidement. Au début, Art avait l’impression qu’il avait surtout faim de lui, et il en était heureux… mais très vite, cela se transforma en crainte et en douleur.  
Paul ne demandait pas. Il prenait.  
  
  
Ils revinrent sur la route tout échevelés. Il y avait du foin dans les cheveux de Art, et Paul s’éleva sur la pointe des pieds pour l’enlever d’un geste de la main. Il pris bien garde à ne pas croiser le regard du plus grand.  
  
"C'est toi qui l'a voulu. Tu m'as demandé de t'arrêter.  
-C'est parce que mon écharpe..." lui répondit le blond en essuyant quelques larmes.  
"Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis ainsi? Tu le voulais, je te l'ai donné."  
Il ajusta sa cravate et enfourcha le scooter.  
"Rentrons. Kathy va s'inquiéter.  
-Oui."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien après avoir posté ce texte à l'époque, j'ai revu un film issus de l'une des pièce de théâtre de Marcel Pagnol, "La fille du puisatier", et je me suis rendue compte qu'une scène en particulier m'avait suffisemment marqué pour qu'elle ressorte presque en copié/collé inconscient dans cette fic. Je suis profondément désolée, j'en fait mon mea culpa.


	13. Seuls garçons morts-vivants à New-York (inachevé)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tous mes textes S&G sont dédiés aux Citizens for Boysenberry Jam.  
> Inédit (juste partagé avec les Citizens)  
>  **Author:** UndergroundWall  
>  **Pairing:** Paul/Art  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Summary:** C'était construit pour être une histoire à chapitre, et finalement, cela fonctionne bien en OS aussi. Paul fait une mauvaise rencontre à Londres, et s'en trouve... changé.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Les véritables Simon et Garfunkel sont vieux, pas encore à 100% à la retraite, ne se parlent plus depuis des siècles et n'ont aucun rapport avec les deux protagonistes de cette histoire. Promis.

La lune éclaire mes pas. Il fait anormalement sombre, je veux dire, c'est Londres, tout de même, avec un éclairage public bien organisé. Pourquoi dois-je me fier à la lumière pâle de la lune lors d'une nuit comme celle-ci?

La lune. Elle doit être la même de l'autre côté de l'atlantique, non?

Je presse le pas. Cela doit être une coupure d'électricité. Je décide rapidement de revenir sur mes pas - l'appartement de Kathy est plus proche d'ici. Cela ne devrait pas la déranger que je débarque en pleine nuit...

Le concert était une réussite. J'adore être sur scène et le public était réceptif. Et puis j'ai gagné un cachet confortable, ce qui n'est pas négligeable.

Je chantonne en longeant la clôture qui borde l'un des nombreux parc public de la capitale. Une ombre fond sur moi et tout disparaît - la lune, le bruit de la nuit.

Je me réveille très conscient de ce qui se passe. Il y a quelqu'un, quelque chose au dessus de moi. Il est en train de me manger. Il a des crocs immenses. Ce n'est pas un chien.

Je n'ai pas la force de crier. Au coin de la rue, j'entends passer un groupe de fêtard imbibé d'alcool.

Le bruit l'effraye, et la chose s'enfuit.

Je me relève, poussé par une force incontrôlable, je saisis ma guitare qui était tombé à terre et je fuis dans la direction opposée.

"Paul!" Kathy est effrayée, il faut dire que ma chemise est déchirée et qu'il y a du sang partout. Elle insiste pour m'emmener aux urgences, mais je refuse. Je veux voir d'abord...

Je ne devrais pas avoir tant d'énergie. La bête m'a arraché des côtes et les rongeait. Il m'a mangé une partie de mon épaule droite, aussi. C'est pour ça que la hanse de ma guitare est déchiquetée.

Mais devant la glace, seulement des plaies. Pas belles à voir, mais pas aussi grave que ce que je croyais.

Je demande à Kathy des bandages et de l'alcool médical.

Le lendemain, seules de fines cicatrices blanches peuvent attester de ce qui s'est passé. Kathy est inquiète.

"Bon, c'est très bien que tu sois moins blessé que prévu, mais..." Elle toucha ma cage thoracique. "Il manque des côtes quand même. Ce n'est pas naturel. As-tu déjà entendu parler des Loups-Garou?"

Evidemment, mais je rejette l'idée fermement. Cela n'existe pas.

Dieu merci, elle y croit, et m'enferme à clef dans sa chambre la nuit venue. Elle glisse une armoire devant la porte.

Quand nous découvront la chambre ravagée au petit matin, tout ce que je parviens à lui dire, c'est que je lui rachèterais un lit.

Les jours et les semaines passent. Je scrute la lune, et Kathy m'offre un agenda du jardinier - qui renferme évidemment un calendrier lunaire très complet.

Elle est si prévenante, encore plus que lorsque nous étions en couple. Cela fait quelque temps qu'elle a compris que je cachais la tristesse d'un amour irrésolu derrière un masque que j'espérait moins limpide. Elle avait tout analyser. C'est une fille intelligente. Quelques semaines avant l'incident du Loup, nous mangions une glace en nous promenant, et elle m'avait simplement demandé si c'était à propos de Art.

Evidemment. Tout est à propos de Art. Les vannes s'étaient ouvertes, et je lui racontais tout: notre amitié passée, notre complicité...

La manière dont il me courtisait depuis des années pour finalement se détourner de moi depuis quelque temps...

Pendant des mois, il me fuyait. Seule la musique semblait le rattaché à moi, alors j'avais joué de la musique. Ecrit pour lui.

Bon dieu, je lui avait offert un album. Je lui faisait comprendre que j'étais d'accord, que je l'aimais... Il l'avait tant espéré, et je n'avais vu aucun changement dans son attitude.

Alors, avant de le voir s'enfuir pour de bon, j'ai pris ma fierté imbécile et je me suis enfuis en premier.

Kathy a été compréhensive. Mon amoureux est gay? ok, c'est mon meilleur ami dans ce cas. Mon meilleur ami est un Loup-Garou? Ok, après tout les filles savent ce que c'est d'être indisposée une semaine par mois.

Je suis resté encore quelques mois auprès d'elle...

Jusqu'à ce qu'Art m'appelle. Sa voix n'est pas séductrice, mais il y a de la panique et de l'excitation dans la manière dont il s'exprime

Je jete un oeil sur mon agenda du jardinier. Pas de pleine lune avant deux semaines. C'est bon, Art m'aideras à m'enfermer. Je suis sûr que je peux lui faire confiance. J'achète mes billets retours et j'embrasse ma chère Kathy sur la joue.

"Tu vois, c'est lui qui te réclame.

-C'est le succès qui m'appelle, pas lui.

-Sois un peu plus confiant."

Et Londres s'éloignait dans la brume. Vu d'avion, tout était si petit. Pour une fois que je pouvais voir les choses d'en haut...

Ces derniers temps, je suis plus résistant. Ma guérison miraculeuse après l'attaque du loup-garou était évidemment un indice, mais globalement, je guéris plus vite, je suis également plus fort physiquement. Mes sens sont aiguisés à l’extrême. J'avais pris l'habitude de jouer des tours à Kathy en arrivant silencieusement dans son dos, alors que je pouvais la sentir arriver depuis l'autre bout de la rue. C'était un savant mélange de bruits, d'odeurs (SURTOUT d'odeurs), de déplacements d'air...

Quelle puissance! Quel avantage par rapport aux humains normaux! C'est comme si on découvre la vue en ayant été aveugle toute sa vie. Mais cela a des désagrément. Je sens les émotions des gens, et parfois ces émotions me déplaisent. Le manque de sincérité. La peur. Ça pue.

Le kérosène pue aussi. Je pense que je vais éviter de reprendre l'avion de si tôt. Quelle horreur.

J'ai prévenu Art, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'attende à l'arriver. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu sourire à pleine dent et...

Et son odeur est infecte. Attendez, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a cette odeur-là? Je m'approche et je le vois froncer du nez à son tour.

Nos regards se croisent. J'y lis de la surprise. Il doit lire la même chose chez moi, car il me tire un peu en dehors de la foule de passager. "Vite. A la voiture. On doit parler."

Je le suit, me retenant de porter ma main à mon nez pour bloquer mon odorat. Dans l'habitacle confiné de la voiture, je pensais que ce serait pire, mais je dois déjà être en train de m'habituer.

On roule sans parler pendant quelques kilomètres. Il roule assez tranquillement, met la radio.

Notre chanson brise le silence. Sans mauvais jeu de mot. Après l'avoir écouté, il doit se sentir plus courageux, car il ose enfin me poser la question.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Londres pour que tu reviennes transformé en Loup-Garou?

-Comment est-ce que tu...

-Tu sens le chien mouillé à des kilomètres. Bon dieu, dire que ton odeur était la plus délicieuse de toute l’Amérique du nord, quel gâchis."

Je soupire. "Bon, je réponds à tes questions, mais après, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu sens aussi mauvais." Et je lui raconte tout depuis la fameuse nuit du Loup.

Il écoute sans rien dire. Après mon explication, il se frotte le visage, comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. "Et que comptes-tu faire?

-Je comptais te l'annoncer gentiment et te demander de m'aider à m'enfermer les nuit de pleine lune." Je regarde vers lui. Est-ce qu'il va le faire? Il n'a pas l'air d'aimer le fait que je sois devenu un monstre. Même s'il en semble être un lui-même.

Il réponds dans un souffle. "Bien sûr que je vais t'aider. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber."

L'émotion me prends à la gorge. "Et toi? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?

-A peu près le même genre de mésaventure que toi. C'était sur le campus de l'université, et c'était un Vampire. Il m'aurait laissé vidé de mon sang s'il n'avait pas été dérangé. Il m'a donc laissé avec cette malédiction."

Un frisson de peur parcourt mon échine. C'est encore pire que ce que je craignais.

"Mais alors... Tu bois le sang des gens?

-Est-ce que tu bouffes les gens une semaine par mois?

-Non!"

Son sourire à l'air fatigué.

"Ce n'est pas aussi... simple que ça en a l'air. Techniquement, je ne suis pas plus liée par le besoin du sang que toi par celui de la viande. Je suis immortel, je peux me passer de sang." L'expliquer semble douloureux. "Mais j'ai moins d'énergie, moins de force, comme une anémie perpétuelle. Et l'envie est très, très puissante. Et permanente. Cela ne se résume pas à quelques nuits par mois...

-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour t'aider? J'ai de l'énergie à revendre depuis ma transformation. Tu peux boire mon sang.

-Il serait toxique pour moi. Et je n'ai jamais craqué, et je ne veux pas m'habituer au gout du sang." Il serre ses mains sur le volant. "J'ai toujours essayé de ne pas te faire de mal. Tu étais si délicieux.

-C'est pour ça que tu me fuyais?"

Il éclata d'un rire sans joie. "Tu avais remarqué?

-Evidemment. J'étais... Désemparé. J'ai fuis de mon côté pour soigner mon chagrin d'amour."

Il ne peut plus rougir, évidemment, mais il a cette expression-là.

"On en est là, hein? Deux garçons morts-vivants, seuls, à New York. Amoureux, mais incompatibles.

-Tu m'aimes encore? Je pensais que tu m'aimais avant tout ça, et puis j'ai cru que je m'étais trompé.

-Je te désirais tellement, j'avais peur de te détruire. Le chant était mon seul refuge. Quand je chante avec toi, je me concentre sur nos voix, ça me permettait d'oublier ta veine jugulaire toute palpitante."

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois répondre à ça. Je réfléchis en silence alors que nous passons sur le pont qui mène dans le Queens. Je rejoue la conversation dans ma tête.

"Penses-tu vraiment que nous sommes incompatibles?

-Il y a une sorte d'haine rituelle entre vampire et loup-garou dans le monde des Ombres, Paul.

-Il y a un monde des Ombres?

-Je t'y emmènerais.

-Ce doit être à cause de l'odeur. La tienne est atroce.

-Et la tienne me semble rustre.

-Mais on s'habitue. Art, je ne penses qu'à toi depuis des mois. Ce n'est pas une odeur qui m'en empêcheras.

-Mais supporteras-tu être à mes côtés pendant des centaines d'années?"

La lune forme un croissant dans le ciel. Des centaines d’années, des milliers de pleines lunes. Les bras de Art sont encore plus minces que dans mes souvenirs, et j'ai hâte d'atteindre son appartement pour le prendre tout contre moi.

"Oui."


	14. A ma place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tous mes textes S&G sont dédiés aux Citizens for Boysenberry Jam.  
> Inédit (juste partagé avec les Citizens)  
>  **Author:** UndergroundWall  
>  **Pairing:** Paul/Art  
>  **Rating:** M (TW: Suicide, meurtre, automutilation)  
>  **Summary:** Paul va faire une bêtise. Art veut l'en empêcher, bien sûr.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Les véritables Simon et Garfunkel sont vieux, pas encore à 100% à la retraite, ne se parlent plus depuis des siècles et n'ont aucun rapport avec les deux protagonistes de cette histoire. Promis.

On frappe à la porte. D'abord quelques petits coups polis, puis, ils s'intensifient. Je ne veux voir personne, je ne veux répondre à personne, allez tous vous faire foutre.

"Paul?"

Cette voix. Étouffée, à travers le bois de la porte de mon appartement. La dernière voix que j'ai envie d'entendre aujourd'hui.

"Paul, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi entrer."

Il me dérange. J'étais en train de préparer quelque chose. J'ouvre finalement la porte, et il s'engouffre dans l'appartement.

"Merci." Il se tait aussitôt. Il a vu. Son regard peine à se détacher de ce qui trône au milieux du salon, mais il y parvient pour aussitôt plonger dans le mien. Je décide de parler avant lui.

"Tu sais que Carrie a demandé le divorce? Le couple le plus bref de l'histoire du show-business. Un record, il paraît.

-Un an, c'est peu.

-Oui, c'est sûr."

Je fait mine d'avoir l'air occupé et je m’enfuis vers la cuisine. Il ne me suit pas, et j'en profite pour déplacer certaines choses. Je passe par la chambre, je range un peu. Je veux effacer les traces de mon ex-épouse le plus vite possible.

Quand je retourne au salon, il s'est installé sur le sofa, et il contemple la chaise qui est venu remplacer la table basse, et la corde qui pend à la poutre de métal.

"Que t'es-t-il passé par la tête, Paul?

-Oh, de mauvaises choses. Je rangerais ça tantôt.

-Je pensais plutôt que tu choisirais de te jeter dans le vide, ou alors le gaz..."

Je pâlit. "Les deux sont plutôt dangereux pour les autres. Si l'immeuble explose à cause de moi? Si je tombe sur un pauvre passant? Je n'aime pas trop cette idée.

-Hum. Oui, je te reconnais bien là."

Son sourire mal assuré m'énerve. "Bon, tu viens pour quoi, au juste? Voir s'il reste quelque chose à récupérer de mon cœur brisé en mille morceaux? Je te connais. Tu m'as fait ce coup-là après Kathy, après Peggy...

-Non. Je suis venu à cause de ça."

Il lance une lettre vers moi. Je reconnais l'écriture de Carrie. Je lis rapidement ce qu'elle a inscrit: elle s'inquiète de ma réaction, elle a récupéré tous les médicaments de l'appartement avant de partir (Ah! c'est pour cela que je ne les ai pas trouvé) mais elle a tout de même peur pour moi.

"La bonne blague. Si elle s'inquiétait, elle aurait du réfléchir avant de fuir. Et quelle cruauté, elle t'as fait peur en parlant de Laurie dans la lettre."

Touché! Il ne réponds plus rien. Après un long silence, sa voix renaît, serrée, émue. "Ne me fait pas ça, d'accord? Je ne supporterais pas de revivre ça."

Je ferme les yeux et me frotte le visage. Non, bien sûr qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

Et je me connais. Je survivrais à cette rupture, comme à toutes les autres. Sans doute avec l'aide d'Art. Il sait comment me consoler. Et puis, il y aura une autre fille, et je le laisserais, encore.

Jusqu'au jour ou je ne pourrais plus lui résister du tout, et il m'emprisonnera pour toujours. Cela me fait peur. Je ne veux pas de ça. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux jamais me détacher complètement de lui?

J'en viendrais presque à le détester. Mais il suffit de baisser mon regard sur nos deux mains jointes pour ressentir du réconfort. Une idée germe dans mon esprit...

"Alors, mon ami..." ma voix s'est fait plus basse. Je l'ai chargée de promesses et de sous-entendu. C'est presque amusant de repérer des subtils changements dans la posture de Art. Il s'est penché plus légèrement vers moi, ses épaules sont plus tendue, sa bouche est entrouverte. Il attends que je continue. Que je lui donne ce qu'il désire le plus.

Les plus douces des lèvres. Je l'embrasse par surprise, je le prends au dépourvus. Il a l'habitude de devoir me tourner autour beaucoup plus longtemps avant que je ne cède.

Regarde, Artie... C'est moi qui donne le ton. Regarde, j'ai compris tes manigances, et je suis prêt à jouer avec toi.

Il approfondis le baiser. Cela va vite, plus vite que d'habitude, et j'accélère encore le rythme. C'est moi qui prends l'initiative de défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Soudain, il saisit mes poignets entre ses grandes mains pour m'arrêter.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Je n'ai plus autant de maîtrise dans ma voix.

"Je me sens mal à l'aise avec..." Ses yeux roulent vers la chaise solitaire et la corde.

"Je ne vais pas l'enlever maintenant! Je te promet de m'en occuper tout à l'heure. Demain matin.

-Alors, c'est nous qui bougeons."

Il saute sur ses pieds et me soulève en mettant un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre saisis mes épaules. Il vacille sous mon poids.

"Euh... On a plus vraiment l'âge pour faire ça, Art.

-Laisse-moi faire..."

Il marche en trébuchant jusqu'à la chambre. Les draps sont frais sous ma peau lorsqu'il me lâche sur le lit. Je l'entends respirer profondément plusieurs fois.

Quand il a récupéré son souffle, il me rejoint. Nos gestes, nous les avons déjà fait milles fois. Son corps, je le connais par cœur. Le temps ou nous faisions l'amour tous les jours est néanmoins très lointain, nous avons mûrit tous les deux, et je découvre avec délice quelques petits changements. Il n'est plus aussi fin, mais sa peau est plus douce, et comme je le surprends, il est moins sûr de lui qu'autrefois. C'est ancien, c'est nouveau, c'est Art et moi, nos deux peaux qui se fondent l'une dans l'autre...

J'essaye toujours d'oublier à quel point c'est bon, à quel point j'ai honte d'adorer ça.

Très vite, nous sommes nus, et déjà bien excité tous les deux. Je sais comment cela va se finir, mais je veux garder le contrôle encore un peu, alors je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Je vois dans ses yeux que je le surprends encore, et je ne peux m’empêcher de lui faire un sourire charmeur.

"On dirait que tu n'attendais que ça.

-Ne soit pas si présomptueux..." Je pose mes doigts sur ses lèvres. "Prends-moi, au lieu de parler."

Ses mains descendent le long de mon dos. Puisque je suis à genoux, les jambes écartées de chaque côté de son corps, il n'a aucun mal à trouver le chemin. Il glisse d'abord un doigt, je tressaille à peine. Le second me réveille un peu, et je commence à bouger les hanches en rythme. Avec son autre main, il caresse mon corps, passant de mes fesses à mes cuisses.

"Dire que d'habitude, tu ne sais pas quoi faire de tes mains..."

La blague ne semble pas lui plaire, et il se fait un peu plus brusque en enfonçant un troisième doigt et en pinçant la peau de mes cuisses.

"Ouch...

-Toi, par contre, tu ne sais pas les utiliser si tu n'as pas des cordes entre les mains..."

Je décide de lui prouver le contraire. Je me penche un peu en avant pour les poser sur son torse, et en réponse à ses taquinerie, je viens pincer ses tétons si sensibles.

"Ah! Je n'aime pas ça!

-Oh, vraiment?

-Tu le sais bien. Vilain..."

Il ressort ses doigts et utilise ses deux mains pour me plaquer contre lui. Il s'est relevé à moitié, et mon torse repose sur le sien. Assis sur lui, j'ai l'impression d'être un peu plus grand. Il soulève mes fesses et je sens qu'il me positionne pour entrer. Je mords inconsciemment ma lèvre inférieure en tentant de me détendre.

Son gland rencontre mon anus, et la gravité fait le reste. Je me laisse glisser très doucement autour de lui, jusqu'à ce que je le sente entièrement en moi. Je reste ainsi quelques instants.

"Est-ce que..." Je bâillonne ses lèvres avec les miennes. Je me relève un petit peu pour redescendre aussitôt. Mes vas-et-viens s'accélèrent, et je commence à lui arracher quelques gémissements. Je ne parviens pas moi-même à m’empêcher de produire des petits cris à chaque fois que je le sens s'enfoncer pour venir taquiner ma prostate...

Les forces commencent à me manquer, le plaisir vient parasiter le reste. Il s'en rends compte et reprends le contrôle. Voilà, c'est exactement ça: à la moindre faiblesse de ma part, il me possède totalement.

Mon dos ruisselant atterrit sur les draps. Art soulève mes jambes et le rythme reprend de plus belle. Je m'oublie quelques instants au plaisir fou et interdit que seul lui peut m'offrir.

Il vient après moi, et a la délicatesse de se retirer avant. Je le laisse nous nettoyer avec quelques mouchoirs et j'ouvre les bras pour qu'il sache qu'il peut venir s'y lover s'il le souhaite.

Cela ne manque pas, évidemment. Il pose sa tête contre mon torse, et je l'enferme entre mes bras quelques instants. Je savoure cette volupté fugace. Cela ne peut durer pour l'éternité.

Nos corps reprennent des positions familière. Nous ne parlons pas pendant plusieurs minutes, et finalement c'est moi qui ai la tête au creux de son cou, la main posée sur son cœur.

C'est un rythme qui m'obsède depuis toujours, son cœur. Le rythme est devenu, au fil des années, la base de mes compositions. Je n'ai jamais cessé de tenter de reproduire fidèlement ce battement profond et tendre que je ressens à cet instant sous mes doigts.

Me voilà à nouveau prisonnier. Non. Je me suis juré que cette fois-ci, je me libérerais pour toujours.

Dès l'instant où il a passé la porte de mon appartement, j'ai su que ça se finirait sur ce lit. J'ai préparé cela. Je n'ai qu'à retirer ma main de sa poitrine, me retourner, et prendre ce que j'ai glissé tout à l'heure dans le tiroir près de mon lit.

Je le regarde encore quelques instants. Il sourit, et soutient mon regard rêveusement. Il ne pourrait être plus heureux qu'à cet instant, n'est-ce pas?

Cet instant où il a gagné, ou il m'a pour lui tout seul. A chaque fois, c'est une victoire qui le rapproche de plus en plus de l'issue de cette guerre qu'il espère glorieuse...

Je lui renvoie un sourire amer. Il fronce légèrement un sourcil, mais il est encore trop enfoncé dans les brumes qui suivent l'amour pour réagir à mon geste rapide et précis.

Il ne m'a fallu qu'un mouvement pour me saisir du couteau de cuisine, et une seconde de plus pour me retourner et viser l'endroit précis où ma main était posée à l'instant précédent.

Son regard devient surpris, mais son sourire ne quitte pas ses lèvres. Je pensais que ce serait instantané, comme mort. Apparemment pas. Il reste conscient quelque secondes avant de s'évanouir. Il a juste le temps de prononcer mon nom, et... je pense entendre un "Je t'aime" chuchoté.

Il cesse de respirer très peu de temps après sa perte de conscience. Je ne reprends mes esprits que longtemps après que tout le sang ai fini de tacher les draps.

Je laisse le couteau là ou il est. Je reprends juste quelques affaires qui trainent - je m'habille, plie ses vêtements proprement, jette les mouchoirs en papier. Je regarde une dernière fois le spectacle qu'offre la chambre. C'est beau.

Il semble dormir sur le lit, et il est vraiment plus beau qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Ses cheveux blond sont éclairés par la lumière de la fin de l'après-midi. Comme le soleil est rouge, le sang se remarque à peine. Je respire profondément, et je me sens libre comme... oh, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'un moment de liberté comme celui-ci.

Je passe devant le miroir dans l'entrée et me recoiffe. Je sourit à mon reflet. Un sourire apaisé, en somme.

Me voilà au salon. Je remet des choses à leur place, le manteau de Art au porte-manteau, la lettre de Carrie dans la poubelle.

Il est temps que moi aussi, je prenne place. Sur une chaise.


End file.
